The pizza boy
by Himawari Blue
Summary: Cuando Mina le escribió a la pizzería que "mandaran a su delivery más guapo", Ochako esperó a Izuku con su pedido, pero cuando la recibe una cabellera rubia y ojos rojos del otro lado de la puerta, la chica no sabe porque no puede dejar de pensar en él. Encontrándose en todos lados, Uraraka y Bakugo no pueden evitar enredarse con el otro. ¿Sin compromisos, no? [Lemmon]
1. Prólogo

**Hell**-o~

Sé que nunca termino nada, y es terrible, pero tengo esta historia metida entre ceja y ceja hace ya un tiempo y he decidido escribir varios capítulos antes de subirla, así que ahora con un poco de ventaja para publicar, subo el **prólogo**~

Con respecto a _Falling back to you_, básicamente quiero morir porque** tenía el primer capítulo** listo para subir, y se me borró, lo perdí todo, y no he sabido como seguir escribiéndolo, pero seguiré intentándolo, al menos este sí está respaldado.

El prólogo _es cortito_, pero los próximos capítulos serán más largos, le daré algo de tiempo a subir los capítulos para que no se haga poco y alcance a escribir más uwu

**Advertencias:** Habrá, como suele ser conmigo, smut, lemmon, +18, whatevs, está situado en un AU, donde son mayores de lo que son en la actualidad, teniendo entre 17-18 años. Habrá angst porque Bakugo no sabe amar y Uraraka tiene el corazón dividido porque el universo es terrible. Escenas Dekuchako en algunos caps.

Sin más, a leer~

* * *

**The pizza boy**

_Prólogo_

_._

_._

_._

**_BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP_**

Ochako escuchó la alarma resonar por entre medio de sus sueños, a medida que la conciencia volvía a su cuerpo sintió el dolor de cabeza más intenso de la galaxia atravesar sus sentidos, la boca reseca, el estómago revuelto y los párpados pesados como plomo, los ojos sensibles ante la fuerte luz que entraba entre las cortinas. Los sutiles crujidos de su colchón mientras se enderezaban taladraron sus oídos mientras sutiles y poco definidas imágenes de la madrugada pasada se deslizaban por entre sus párpados.

Se restregó un ojo adolorido mientras bostezaba e intentaba desperezarse del sueño, la resaca golpeándole los ojos aún cerrados, estiró una mano ante la alarma incesante y la apagó medio satisfecha de haberlo logrado a ciegas. Se sentó al borde de la cama lentamente, sosteniéndose la frente entre las manos con temor a caer nuevamente sobre la cama, pensando en unos rubíes rojos que no lograba descifrar, ¿Cómo había llegado a casa ayer? No lograba recordarlo, Mina había hecho una fiesta en su casa porque había logrado pasar un examen muy difícil donde se jugaba la cátedra completa, Jirou y Hakagure habían traído alcohol, Momo había insistido en traer bebidas ya que alguien debía mantenerse sobrio, porque estaban en día de semana y tenían clase al día siguiente, Tsuyu había asistido para cuidar a Ochako porque esa era la clase de amiga que era (aunque hubiese terminado más ebria que la amiga), y cuando el suelo comenzó a moverse y ponerse borroso, Mina había optado por pedir unas pizzas, el timbre sonó y Ochako, orgullosa de poder mantenerse en pie (aunque tambaleante) fue a abrir la puerta, del otro lado los ojos más rojos que hubiese visto la recibieron, cabello puntiagudo en un rubio platinado y un gorro rojo a juego con el uniforme de delivery boy de la compañía de pizzas, indiferente, con el ceño medio fruncido y cara de pocos amigos, estiró la caja en el espacio que había entre la chica y él.

Mina se asomó a un costado de Uraraka:

— ¡Pedimos que nos la trajera un chico guapo! Tú qué haces aquí, ¿eh?

El rubio de ojos rubíes arqueó una ceja, Uraraka no pudo descifrar si indignado o indiferente.

— ¿Vas a querer la pizza o mejor la tiro a la basura?

— Nonono —Uraraka se precipitó sobre la caja de maravilloso olor—, queremos la pizza, ignorala –hic-, está ebria.

— ¡No! ¡Tú estás ebria! —Mina estalló en carcajadas, le dejó los billetes encima de la caja de pizza que aún sostenía y se retiró risueña de vuelva al living.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, saltando la vista entre la caja de pizza y sus ojos rojos.

— ¿Qué tanto miras? —el chico ladeó la cabeza ante la persistente mirada de la chica, con una sonrisa de medio lado ante el semblante embobado que la pequeña chica traía.

— Tú no eres Deku —el chico se contuvo de lanzarle la pizza a la cara—, Mina llamó a un chico guapo pensando que llegaría Deku, a ver qué hacía yo ebria, pero tú no eres Deku.

El chico rodó los ojos en blanco y soltó un suspiro de contención.

— ¿Y qué habrías hecho, eh, ebria?

— Mmmm —Uraraka se apoyó contra la puerta con la cabeza ladeada—, no lo sé, pero ahora se me están ocurriendo algunas cosas. No serás quien pensaba pero no te vez nada mal —hic.

Uraraka no acostumbraba a coquetear, pero con alcohol en el cuerpo y una vista bastante borrosa (y un corazón más o menos dolido), nada realmente la detenía, el chico sonrió con sorna, y se inclinó ligeramente, acortando la distancia entre él y la chica castaña, no estaban tan cerca, pero lo suficiente para que Uraraka notara la diferencia de altura notoria, y para que el rubio percibiese entremedio del olor a alcohol, el perfume que llevaba. Miró intensamente las facciones de la chica, para bajar por la camisa medio abierta que traía (probablemente por el calor de estar tomando alcohol), se relamió el labio inferior expectante.

— ¿Qué se te ocurre…?

Ochako dio un paso hacia adelante, con el labio inferior a medio morder. Más cerca de lo que Uraraka recordaba estar de un chico en este contexto en un par de años, percibiendo entremedio del olor a pizza, el aroma propio del chico. Se sentía desatada, pero no le importaba, era guapo y le estaba haciendo caso con una facilidad casi vergonzosa.

— ¿Qué te parece si-?

— ¡OCHAKO!

Mina llegó a saltitos a su lado, y con una mano en su hombro y la otra en la caja de pizza, procedió a interrumpir el espacio íntimo que se había formado, tirando a su amiga hacia atrás, ante lo que el rubio se enderezó de inmediato, ocultando la mirada que le había dedicado a la chica tras la misma expresión fruncida que había tenido previamente.

— Anda ven, Tsuyu se está tomando todo y amenaza con llamar a Tokoyami y sólo tú la puedes detener —tironeó su hombro, la chica saltó la vista entre su amiga pelirosada y el chico rubio enfrente suyo, que lentamente recuperaba la compostura y se enderezaba de la postura en la que había estado, inclinado hacia la chica, peligrosamente cerca. Le entregó la pizza a quien originalmente la había pedido, deseó a regañadientes buenas noches y cerró la puerta delante suyo, no sin antes escuchar, casi como un susurro el "ándate con cuidado" del chico mientras la puerta se cerraba, la pequeña sonrisa zorruna asomándose entremedio de sus labios.

Uraraka se quedó helada, los ojos cafés abiertos como platos, se giró indignada hacia su amiga y volvió a mirar la puerta cerrada, apasible, su corazón saltaba en sus oídos, por un lado hace mucho que no vivía algo así, hace mucho que no coqueteaba y el corazón le saltaba por la garganta con antelación y vergüenza, por otro lado molesta de que se acabara tan rápido. Abrió la puerta nuevamente, por un lado esperando siguiera ahí, por el otro consciente de que no estaría, el espacio vacío del otro lado de la puerta terminó por estrujar su estómago con decepción.

Volvió a caer sobre su cama, con el rubor intenso sobre sus mejillas al recordar su burdo coqueteo de la noche anterior, la vergüenza apretándole el pecho y quemándole la cara, pese a todo, tras mirar el reloj a su costado se precipitó a arreglarse para clases.

.

.

.

* * *

_Hey~_

Bueno, es cortito, sí, pero era necesario introducir la historia primero para los próximos capítulos~

Recuerden que sí les gustó, pueden dejar un **mensajito o su fav/follow**, y si quieren leer mas cositas tengo más historias de **BNHA** en mi perfil uwu

**¿Review~?**

**Blue—.**


	2. Capítulo uno

**Hell**-o~

Estoy muy emocionada por poder actualizar, he querido hacerlo toda la semana pero mi idea es poder hacer una actualización semanal (Para alcanzar a escribir el siguiente durante la semana), así que me tuve que aguantar, pero llegó el **viernes**~

Este capítulo es de una duración un poco más decente (comparado con el prólogo digo), pero igual no se compara con el segundo, que de hecho no sé si **dividirlo en dos** o dejarlo como un gran capítulo (de como 7mil palabras ;;;)

Advertencias: Recuerden que este fic tendrá **smut, lemmon, +18**, como le quieran llamar (desde el próximo capítulo de hecho, **/screaming/**). Está situado en un AU, donde tienes app. 17-18 años. Habrá soft dekuchako en algunos caps becoz plot. Habrá** angst/slow burn** porque Bakugo es como pedirle sentimientos a una papa y porque Uraraka esta muy llena de amor.

Sin más, a continuar** la lectura~**

* * *

**The pizza boy**

_Capítulo uno_

.

.

.

Uraraka intentaba mantenerse atenta a las clases con todas sus fuerzas, pero sus pensamientos vagaban inexplicablemente en unos ojos rubíes y cabello rubio que le cortaba cada cierto rato la respiración, su vista saltaba entre las palabras escritas en la pizarra y la cara del profesor que hablaba en mute frente a ella, intentaba poner su mejor cara de concentración cosa de que el profesor no tuviese siquiera la remota intención de cuestionarle algo de la materia de clases porque ciertamente no recordaba ni siquiera que ramo era el que se encontraba. Cada pestañeo que daba era eterno, su vista perdiéndose en los ojos rojos que veía tras sus parpador cada vez que cerraba los ojos. El rubor le subió a las mejillas y las orejas. ¡Qué le estaba pasando! Se ganó una mirada extra del profesor cuando no pudo ocultar el rojo en su rostro, sin embargo nadie dijo nada.

El día pasó y mientras Uraraka avanzaba por el comedor con su bandeja de comida con la mente aún medio envuelta alrededor del suceso de ayer, escuchando en intervalos frases de la conversación de sus amigas, asintiendo y riendo a la par cuando las escuchaba reír, tratando de mantenerse en la misma línea de conversación.

— ¿Ochako?

La palabra ascendió entre su nula conciencia, descontrandola por un segundo, sin embargo no logrando agarrar su atención por completo.

— ¿Ochakoo~oo?

— ¿Ahm? —con la vista aún pegada en ningún punto fijo en la pared al fondo de la cafetería, logró contestar en automático, pero Tsuyu, su mejor amiga, sabía cuando realmente estaba ahí y cuando no.

— ¿Ehhh? ¿Dónde anda esa cabecita castaña? —Mina se le paró enfrente y detuvo su bandeja, devolviéndola de golpe a ese plano terrenal.

— ¿Ah? —Uraraka enfocó los ojos amarillentos de su amiga rosada y el sonrojo le subió hasta las mejillas, avergonzada de su nula capacidad para prestar atención, junto a la razón de su distracción.

— Te perdimos —Tsuyu le sonrió con ternura ante el sonrojo de su amiga—. ¿Dónde estabas?

Sus mejillas brillaron con más intensidad cuando los ojos como rubíes volvieron a su mente.

— ¿No estarás pensando en el repartidor guapo, eh? —Mina le sonrió con un dejo de burla, sin saber en absoluto que tenía toda la razón.

— ¿¡EH!? —Uraraka dio un saltito hacia atrás, rehuyendo el contacto visual con Mina, bajó la vista hacia sus zapatos y se mantuvo en silencio, delatándose sola. Las mejillas y las orejas le ardieron en vergüenza. ¿Por qué no se la tragaba la tierra ya?

— ¡Noo! Cómo se te ocurre, de seguro ya estaba pensando en Deku de nuevo, a ver si tal vez un día de estos el chico se le declara al fin, ¿eh?

_DEKU._

_IZUKU._

_ MIDORIYA._

El corazón de la castaña se disparó, ¡Todo el día sin dedicarle sus pensamiento a la persona de la que llevaba años enamorada! El rubor se extendió por todo su rostro y sintió como le hervían hasta las orejas. Se llevó las manos al rostro avergonzada mientras su corazón y su cabeza coreaban al unísono: _¡Infiel! ¡Cómo pudiste! ¡Pobre Deku!_

Quería morirse ahí mismo de la vergüenza, sintiendo que la cara se le derretía de calor, hasta que por el rabillo del ojo, pasó ese rojo rubí que no había podido sacar de su retina.

Se giró en redondo, con el rostro aún rojo brillante pero demasiado intrigada para ceder a su vergüenza, sus ojos chocolate fundido hicieron contacto con el rojo sangre enfrente suyo y sintió como algo más allá de lo conocido le robaba el alma para no devolvérsela más. Soltó un suspiro casi inaudible, como si hubiese encontrado algo que hubiese estado buscando todo ese tiempo, esos labios masculinos se separaron en una sonrisa socarrona, como disfrutando que alguien se pegara ante su imagen, tal vez hasta acostumbrado a situaciones así, a ojos embobados y rostros teñidos de carmín. Uraraka dio un paso hacia atrás, queriendo esconderse de esa imagen segura y burlona. Queriendo esconderse de lo obvia que se veía en esos momentos.

— ¡Kirishima! —Mina dio unos cuantos pasos por delante de Uraraka hasta chocar con el chico pelirrojo al lado del rubio misterioso, se saludaron amistosamente hasta que Mina hizo un gesto de sorpresa ante la presencia del rubio—. ¡Oh! El chico de la pizza. ¡Mira Uraraka!

Todo el mundo se detuvo mientras Uraraka pensaba en distintas maneras de morir en esa precisa cafetería, en ese preciso momento.

Amaba con todo su corazón a Mina, pero, ¿Por qué?

— Ey, dile a tu amiga que cierre la boca, o dejará babeado el suelo—Kirishima le pegó un golpe con el hombro ante la risita burlona del chico, Uraraka instantáneamente cerró la boca con fuerza y frunció el ceño de la pura vergüenza e indignación.

— ¡Bakugo! No seas cruel con la chica, dios —el pelirrojo soltó una risita nerviosa y le hizo una inclinación de cabeza a Uraraka, como pidiéndole disculpas. Uraraka le ladeó la cabeza en respuesta, como tratando de comprender las acciones poco respetuosas del rubio, pero aún sin poder sacarse el rubor de las orejas y el resto de su rostro.

Una mano se extendió a través del espacio incómodo que se había generado para estrechar la suya, le tomó otro par de segundos atinar a levantar la suya, para agitar la mano callosa del chico y bajó la vista en un esfuerzo por verse menos ridícula.

— Soy Eijiro Kirishima —le sonrió amigable, una sonrisa bellísima—. Lamento conocerte en estas circunstancias, pero es un gusto. Por favor ignora a Bakugo Katsuki en cada instancia que puedas, no sabe comportarse —, su sonrisa se mantuvo mientras la miraba, pero el coscorrón que el rubio le dio en la cabeza lo interrumpió por un segundo.

— Soy Uraraka, umm, Ochako… Uraraka.

Y mientras trataba de ignorar los rubíes rojos que la miraban en diagonal, trató de concentrarse en los ojos verdes que estaba acostumbrada a ver tras sus párpados.

Pese a lo mucho que lo intentó por el resto del día, a ratos el nombre se colaba entre sus labios, curiosa de pronunciarlo en voz alta.

_Bakugo Katsuki._

.

.

.

Ochako llevaba más años de los que pudiese contar, enamorada de Izuku Midoriya, un joven de cabellos verdes tan profundos que se confundían con azabaches, y unos ojos verdes tan profundos que a veces la joven pensaba que nunca podría volver de ellos. Lo había conocido al entrar a preparatoria y tras haber estado año y medio enamorada del chico, había logrado salir por un par de meses hasta que Izuku, más conocido como Deku, había decidido terminar la relación porque no le podía dedicar "todo el tiempo que ella se merecía", pese a lo mucho que ella insistió que estaba bien, que no necesitaba más, que comprendía que los sueños que tenía a futuro no eran compatibles con ella, que podía esperar. Y así habían pasado el tiempo, año y medio para ser exactos, con ella esperando. Habían mantenido su amistad porque era la única manera de estar cerca de él, suspirando cuando él no miraba y pensando en todo lo que podrían ser si el día de mañana Deku decidía que había esperado suficiente.

Miró el techo de su habitación, suspirando agotada del día, le había costado varias horas después del almuerzo quitarse la vergüenza que había sentido ante las burlas del chico rubio que había estado robándole los pensamientos desde la mañana. ¡Para colmo se lo había topado todo el día! Cuando salió al baño lo encontró en el pasillo escaqueando clases, cuando fue a la biblioteca ahí mismo estaba, y ahora nada más al salir, por su mismo pasillo estaba descansando. ¡Al principio del día ni siquiera sabía que estudiaban juntos! Y ahí estaba, saliendo hasta en la sopa, dedicándole una sonrisa burlona que debiese hacerla enojar pero solo aumentaba el rubor en sus mejillas. ¡Quería estar enojada! Pero no podía parar de sentir la mirada rojiza sobre su espalda, en su nuca, casi como si estuviese pegada a ella, suspirando en su espacio, ¡Y la ponía tan nerviosa! En algún lugar recóndito de sí misma se reproducía en un loop en su mente el breve coqueteo que había ocurrido en la puerta de Mina, el qué habría hecho ella ebria, hace cuanto no se enfrascaba en besos apasionados, porque pese a todo, en un principio, su relación con Izuku era por sobretodo apasionada, como si llevasen meses desesperados por el otro (cosa bastante cercana a la realidad), hasta que los exámenes se acercaron, y dejaron de verse fuera de clases y terminó con ella.

Miró su celular sin mensajes, hoy no tenía trabajos o tareas para el día siguiente, el único grupo donde chateaban era el de sus amigas, pero no tenía ganas de participar, su mente estaba demasiado en niebla para poder reírse tranquila con las tonteras de Mina y los retos de Momo, y los comentarios de Jirou y la incomodidad de Tsuyu.

Se dio vuelta el celular en las manos y pensó en hablarle a alguien, iniciar alguna conversación, distraerse, lo que fuese, y vio el "chat favorito" guardado en la parte alta de su whatsapp, "_Izuku" _rezaba, antes con un corazón, y ahora sólo estaba ahí, nunca se atrevía a borrarlo porque de repente hablaban, de hecho habían hablado el día anterior antes de la fiesta de Mina, pero después de que le mandara suerte en su noche, no supo que más contestarle.

Tres años. Tres años llevaba enamorada de él. Hace año y medio que no le daba un mísero beso y aquí seguía, extrañándolo como en el día 1, ya no sufría ni lloraba como antes, pero aún sentía las mariposas cuando recibía un mensaje suyo o le hablaba en clases.

Tenía hambre, y no quería cocinar, pero quería comer, pero estaba desganada, podía tal vez tomar solo agua hasta olvidarse del hambre, pero de todas maneras estas semanas sus papas habían tenido un buen mes y no había tenido que pasarle tanto de su sueldo para que terminaran de pagar las cuentas, por lo que tenía algo extra por si quería pedir algo al departamento.

Tras mucho considerarlo y tratar de convencerse de no hacerlo, estaba en silencio mirando la página de pizzas de donde Mina había pedido la otra noche, mordiéndose una uña con nerviosismo. Ya tenía todo el pedido hecho pero estaba preguntándose a sí misma si debiese poner el mismo mensaje; "manden a su delivery boy más guapo", pero sabía que él chico de las pizzas lo reconocería… Y se burló de ella hoy, pero, ¿Quería caer en eso? No estaba segura, habían cosas que había sentido durante el día que no sentía hace eones, y le aterraba. De todas maneras pudiese ser que enviaran a cualquier delivery, que jamás lo viera de nuevo además de en la escuela y que eventualmente se olvide de toda esta locura, puede que él mismo decida rechazar los deliverys que sean a su casa o bajo su nombre y jamás tendría que lidiar con esto de nuevo. Y de todas maneras, pensó Uraraka empoderándose, no podía ser que ella se detuviera de comer las cosas que le gustaban por el qué dirá un humano cualquiera que la había usado como objeto de burla. ¡No! Eso no la detendría, con toda su confianza acumulada apretó el botón "enviar pedido" y observó el ticket verde que saltaba a la pantalla, anunciándole que su pedido estaba en curso, y se sentó en su living buscando que no se le escapara el valor de entre las manos con cada minuto que pasaba.

Cuando el timbre sonó, Uraraka se había quedado medio dormida en su sillón. Pegó un salto en su lugar y se limpió el hilito de baba que se le había caído por quedar mal apoyada en el sillón con los labios entreabiertos y se incorporó para ir por la puerta que ya iba en el segundo timbrazo, al pasar frente al espejo que había en su entrada no pudo evitar arreglarse un poco pensando, con el estómago retorcido, que tal vez del otro lado estaba el rubio con su cara de pocos amigos.

Abrió la puerta pensando que iba a vomitar, pero del otro lado se encontró con el cabello verde que estaba tan acostumbrada a observar, hizo su mayor esfuerzo porque no se le cayera la cara de decepción mientras del otro lado la recibia una sonrisa radiante con su pizza mediana.

— ¡Uraraka! —su sonrisa la encandiló por un segundo, y se la contagió a hacerla sonreír—. Vi tu dirección y no pude evitar ofrecerme a traerte el pedido —se miraron por un segundo hasta que se volvió incómodo— ¿N-no te molesta o sí? —las mejillas se le tintaron en rosa y Uraraka se preguntó si era posible derretirse físicamente ante estas situaciones. Deku escondió el rostro medio avergonzado detrás de la caja de pizza, con timidez.

— No, Deku, no me molesta —le sonrió con calidez, y el rubor de las mejillas del chico pareció intensificarse cuando ella tomó la caja y la dejó dentro del departamento, dejándolo sin lugar donde esconderse. Subió una mano temeroso a jugar con su oscuro cabello verde, con una risita nerviosa que no podía contener—. ¿No quieres pasar?

— No, no —miró a un costado, conteniéndose de lanzarse a pasar la tarde con ella—. Tengo que volver a trabajar.

— Oh, okey, no hay probl-.

— ¿Te puedo ver mañana?

— ¿Cómo? —por un segundo, Izuku sonó tan estoico y seguro, que le retorció el estómago en nervios, el muchacho se mordió el labio mirando el suelo.

— Quería… estar un rato contigo, hablarte de algo de hecho. ¿Podríamos?

Su corazón dio un brinco, casi sin querer. _Hablarte de algo._

— Uhm, bueno mañana tengo que juntarme con Tsuyu para estudiar para una de esas pruebas de mitad de semestre, y pasado me toca trabajar después de clases, pero el viernes tengo libre.

— ¡Ok! El viernes entonces te busco al salir —dio un paso hacia adelante para despedirse, costumbre que por años jamás se pudo quitar, miró sus labios en duda y después sus ojos, avergonzándose gradualmente de su actitud, se inclinó como para depositar un beso en la frente de la chica castaña, pero a centímetros de lograrlo se detuvo, retrocedió y se fue lo más rápido posible de vuelta a su trabajo. Uraraka sintió sus mejillas irradiar calor a niveles estratosféricos y cerró la puerta de su casa con violencia, recostando la espalda contra la misma, sintiendo como el ritmo cardíaco se le disparaba, como pasaba cada vez que su queridísimo ex novio no se decidía si quería o no estar con ella y tenía estos gestos en extraños, como queriendo besarla, agarrarla o solo ser tierno con ella, sin ser nada ni poder tener nada más. La frustraba, le dolía y avergonzaba, por supuesto que quería todos esos gestos, pero no podía tener nada, y odiaba esa sensación, que le estuviese dando amor por goteo.

.

.

.

Uraraka suspiró mientras golpeaba el lápiz impaciente contra su cuaderno, el día pasaba lento y sentía que su cerebro no podía mantenerse ningún minuto más concentrada en el profesor que quizás qué trataba de explicar en la pizarra, sin embargo intentó ser discreta; mirarlo de todas maneras, asentir si miraba en su dirección, y hacer como que anotaba algo en su cuaderno, lo cual claramente no hacía.

Ya había pasado la jornada de almuerzo, y pese a que no quería admitirlo, se encontraba un poco decepcionada. Después de que Izuku le había mencionado que tenía que hablarle de algo, que al parecer era importante, tan imperioso como para necesitarla al día siguiente (pese a que no pudiera), esperó verlo de alguna manera en la preparatoria durante el día. Algunos días almorzaba con el grupo de amigas de Uraraka (trayendo a Iida, el amigo en común de ambos, a regañadientes), otras veces solo se saludaban a la distancia en la cafetería, sin embargo, no había rastro del cabello verde desordenado ni de los ojos a juego.

Pero esa no era la única preocupación de la chica, pese a estar buscando a conciencia los ojos verdes que estaba acostumbrada a mirar, una parte de ella, más allá de su control, esperaba encontrarse con los rubíes con dejo burlón que había visto el día anterior, y antes de eso en el departamento de Mina. No podía evitarlo, lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, y se avergonzaba enormemente cuando se sorprendía a sí misma buscando, pero ahí estaba el deseo, casi imperioso, de encontrarlo. No podía entenderlo, pero su corazón daba un vuelco ante cualquier remota posibilidad, una mecha rubia a la distancia, la sensación penetrante de una mirada en su espalda, una risa socarrona a lo lejos, la poca información que tenía del rubio ya la tenía medio loca, pese a que había presenciado de primera fuente lo desagradable que podía ser el chico (específicamente con ella), no podía dejar de pensar en el intercambio que hubo en la puerta de Mina, cuando estaban solo los dos, no podía dejar de pensar en lo fácil que había sido para ella el dejarse ir, el caer en sonrisas y coqueteos que no recordaba saber usar. Se pegaba cachetadas mentales cada dos por tres cuando alguno de sus recuerdos borrosos (y ebrios) del lunes en la noche volvía a su cabeza, y trataba con todas sus fuerzas de sustituirlo con algún recuerdo de Izuku. Izuku tomándole la mano, abrazándola, sonriéndole. Izuku besándola. Aunque los recuerdos estaban menos frescos con los años que tenían encima, aún los podía evocar casi como si fuese ayer. Izuku preguntándole si quería ser su novia, haciéndole cariño en el rostro, sonriendo y diciendo que esto era lo único que había deseado. Izuku… ¿terminando con ella? ¿Diciéndole que tiene otras prioridades en la vida y que el tiempo no alcanza?

Los recuerdos volvieron como pensamientos intrusos sin que siquiera ella lo hubiese querido, el pecho se le apretó y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior cuando las lágrimas de súbito amenazaron con romperla en muchos trocitos. La imagen volvió nítida a ella por más que trataba de cerrar su cerebro y dejar todo afuera. El dolor, las lágrimas, el haberle rogado que no la dejara. Rogado. El que había terminado en medio de la calle, de noche, a final de semestre para que no tuvieran que verse una vez aprobado los exámenes porque tenían vacaciones, casi planeado. Las semanas llorando, los mensajes no contestados, las llamadas que no llevaron a nada.

La campana sonó, sacándola de su ensoñación y cercana destrucción emocional. Se quedó unos segundos ahí, sin poder reconectar su cuerpo a su mente, sabiendo que tenía que recoger sus cosas y salir con Tsuyu porque tenían que estudiar el resto de la tarde. Cuando su mejor amiga se aproximó a su puesto, fue como si supiera. Sin decirle nada, se limitó a guardar sus cosas por ella, meterlas en su bolso, ponerlo en el hombro junto a su propia mochila, y llevarse a Uraraka de la mano.

Uraraka la apretó, agradeciéndole en silencio, demasiado revuelta como para abrir la boca y explicitarlo.

Cuando salieron del establecimiento, y emprendieron camino a la casa de la peliverde, Uraraka no pudo evitar sentir una mirada profunda clavada en su espalda, que le produjo uno que otro escalofrío entre cada paso, pero cuando se giró, no logró hacer contacto visual con nadie.

Se mordió el labio cuando se encontró buscando por última vez esos ojos rojos

.

.

.

* * *

_**Hi**_~

Bueno, quería empezar a plantear la situación **emocional** en la que está Uraraka, porque no es llegar y dejar a la persona de la que llevas años enamorada así porque si (?

También me gustaría saber **que piensan!** Debería dejar el próximo **capítulo completo o dividirlo en dos** partes para que la lectura no se haga tan pesada?

_Misma hora, mismo canal_ la próxima semana (? No olviden que cada mensajito que dejan me anima mucho para seguir escribiendo ;w;

**Blue—.**

_PD: Juro que estoy intentando escribir FBTY, pls no me peguen /crying_


	3. Capítulo dos

**Hell**~o

Perdón por no actualizar la semana pasada;;; mi computador está empezando a fallar y no prendió, junto a eso tuve algunos** tramites urgentes** que hacer tt

Decidí, finalmente, dejar el **capítulo completo** largo pese a que podría haberlo dividido en dos pero creo que pierde un poco la gracia y la continuidad y no estaba segura donde dividirlo ;;; este capítulo es muchísimo más intenso que los anteriores, y se vienen algunas cositas subiditas de tono así que afirmense ttt

Advertencias: Recuerden que este fic tendrá **smut, lemmon, +18**, como le quieran llamar (desde ya, ups **/screaming/**). Está situado en un AU, donde tienen app. 17-18 años. Habrá soft dekuchako en algunos caps becoz plot. Habrá** angst/slow burn** porque Bakugo es como pedirle sentimientos a una papa y porque Uraraka esta muy llena de amor.

No los entretengo más, **continúen su lectura**~

* * *

**The pizza boy**

_Capítulo 2_

.

.

.

Bakugo abrió los ojos con un bufido al sentir la luz entrando por las cortinas, se revolvió incómodo entre la luz intentando volver a su descanso pero el sueño ya se había espantado. Se incorporó molesto, gruñiendo entre movimientos hasta quedar sentado en su cama, tallándose los ojos y estirándose en su lugar.

Mientras se desperezaba sintió los tirones en su cuerpo mientras la sangre empezaba a fluir y todo su cuerpo empezaba a despertar, pero junto a esos buenos días, entre sus pantalones se encontraba unos aún mejores días. Bufó quince veces más molesto que hace dos minutos atrás, rodando los ojos en frustración. Se ignoró a sí mismo y tras acomodarse el bulto entre los pantalones salió de su cuarto para ser recibido por una ducha helada que lo alejara del problema con el que no quería lidiar esa mañana.

La ducha fría consiguió relajarlo, se vistió y se dirigió a clases como hacía cada mañana.

[7:33 AM - **Kirishima: **hey hey, nos juntamos donde siempre?]

Bakugo ignoró el texto, como siempre, porque sabía que de una u otra manera el pelirrojo lo alcanzaría aunque se escondiera en el lugar más recóndito de la escuela. Se limitó a caminar hasta ser eventualmente alcanzado por el chico, que lo puso al día hasta con el más insignificante detalle que Bakugo en absoluto había pedido. De todas maneras se mantuvo en silencio, pareciendo desinteresado pero de todas maneras escuchando, no tenía nada mejor que hacer de camino a sus clases.

— El viernes Kaminari hará esta graaan fiesta en su casa, sus viejos están fuera de la ciudad —pese a la poca atención que el rubio intentaba ponerle, alzó una ceja y miró de reojo al pelirrojo—. ¿Irás verdad? Habrán muchas chicas de la escuela, y de otras, de seguro puedes pescarte algo, eres experto en eso —Bakugo rodó los ojos con desinterés, preguntándose porque ir a fiestas si podía recurrir a cualquier antiguo ligue ante necesidad, la cual no tenía en estos momentos—. Espero que Mina vaya, sólo he podido verla en la escuela, ahhh… tal vez su grupo de amigas vayan igual — El pelirrojo iba a continuar su intento de convencimiento a su amigo, pero el salón de clases ya se encontraba frente a ellos y Bakugo encontró su salvación en su pupitre cerca de la ventana.

Odiaba las fiestas, el ruido, la gente, tres cuartos de las veces que había ido había sido por apuestas pérdidas o real y absoluto aburrimiento, encontrándose con que allá, se aburría inclusive más. Lo único beneficioso era el alcohol gratis y ver a Kaminari ser no sólo un idiota, pero un idiota ebrio.

Para el final de la jornada, Bakugo solo pensaba en devolverse a estudiar, dormir, o comer algo más allá de la comida sana que había en la cafetería, así que con eso en m ente, se dirigió a un minimarket cercano para reunir algo de azúcar para dedicar el resto de su tarde a estudiar, pero para cuando alzó la vista a la cajera, con un tono peculiar de voz, se encontró con unos enormes ojos café que lo miraban parpadeando más rápido de lo normal, una tez clara adornada con un rubor considerable, y unos labios como botón que no había podido ignorar la primera vez que se la había encontrado de frente, ni la segunda.

—Huh —se limitó a esa expresión, sonriendo con sorna deleitándose sólo con su mueca en la que había quedado el rostro de la chica castaña frente suyo. Bakugo no le había dado muchas vueltas, pero claramente la chica había quedado algo prendada de él, no era una situación nueva, pero de alguna manera la inocencia que la rodeaba la hacía molesta e interesante en partes iguales.

— ¿N-n-no lleva nadie- AY, digo, nada más?

— N-n-n —imitó el tartamudeo de la chica, consiguiendo descuadrar su rostro y su rubor aún más. Su sonrisa desapareció volviendo al desagradable y común Bakugo, con un dejo de burla en sus ojos—. No, solo esto —hizo un gesto hacia los envoltorios cerrados de comida frente a la chica. Se inclinó hacia ella, como quien cuenta un secreto, y nuevamente, con esa sonrisa burlona, casi descarada, susurró:—. No te veo en el menú de todos modos.

Uraraka se quedó en una pieza mientras Bakugo le entregaba el monto exacto para pagar, sacaba el mismo la boleta, ante la congelada chica, y se retiraba de su lugar con un chasquido de lengua que no paraba de resonar en su cabeza.

Tras mucho estudio y golosinas después, dio su noche por lista, y se fue a dormir tratando de ignorar los labios de botón rosado que lo habían distraído un par de veces durante sus estudios, el sueño vino fácil y se durmió antes de siquiera poder pensarlo.

.

.

.

— _Mmm… —empezó casi como un susurró, como abrir los ojos desorientado. Bakugo vio cabello castaño y labios de botón y la imagen se fue haciendo más clara y vívida._

_Sintió sus manos presionando contra la piel de su cintura, enterrando las uñas, los quejidos cada vez más audibles, el sonido de piel con piel._

— _Ahh… —jadeos femeninos, suaves, agudos, llenaban la habitación, el rostro cubierto por el sudor perlado y los mechones castaños pegados al mismo, mientras miraba hacia abajo, donde mantenía las manos apoyadas._

_¿Apoyadas contra qué? Movió la vista con pereza, encontrando su propio abdomen desnudo, marcado como lo mantenía, conectado con esas manos pequeñas, que se apoyaban en él para…_

_El vaivén de Uraraka contra él no era piadoso, mientras gemía con más fuerza, jadeos con su propia voz sumándose al coro. Tras los brazos delgados de la muchacha, podía ver sus bien definidos pechos, su vientre no plano, pero apetecible, sus anchas caderas y…_

_Conectados, uno con otro, saltaba con una agilidad sorprendente. La castaña alzó la vista, sus ojos oscuros aún más profundos, inyectados en el placer y la lujuria de la situación, perdidos en el cuerpo del rubio y en sus ojos._

_Sus manos anchas, con callos, endurecidas, la recorrieron completa, devorándola con la vista y explorándola centímetro a centímetro, su piel suave era incluso más tersa en sus pechos, sus pezones expuestos como botones, al igual que sus rosados labios, ahora abiertos permitiendo salir los jadeos desde lo profundo de su garganta._

— _Katsuki… —su voz aún más agudizada por las embestidas, lo sacudió por completo en medio del sueño borroso, sintió la presión acumularse sobre su vientre, entremedio de sus piernas, se sentía tan jodidamente bien, tan suave, tan cálida. Tan distinta, tan nueva. El rubio se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo el orgasmo de establecerse en su entrepierna, clavando las uñas no solo en sus perfectas caderas, pero a lo largo de su espalda, en su abdomen—. Katsuki, voy a… ¡Ah! Katsuki… —con cada mención de su nombre, se sentía tan cerca, con cada susurró aterciopelado que escuchaba, se sentía a borde del abismo._

_Los saltos que la chica daba sobre su miembro eran caóticos, sin ritmo, desesperados, pero no menos deliciosos de sentir y ver para el chico, que no podía concentrarse entre la humedad que sentía apretando su miembro y el rebote hipnótico de sus pechos frente a él. Cada segundo que pasaba estaba más cerca, se sentía más imposible de resistir. Ya sin intentarlo, se permitió jadear y bufar. Tras apretar con deleite el trasero de la castaña, que subía y bajaba con desesperación sobre él, prosiguió a nalguearlo sin ninguna delicadeza, con la desesperación que sentía por escucharlo, el grito de la chica fue música para sus oídos._

— _Anda, no pares —la incentivó, atestando otra nalgada esta vez en el otro lado._

— _¡Ah! No sigas, voy a… voy a…_

— _¿Te vas a correr? ¿Te vas a correr en mi, es eso? —Otro nalgazo, más fuerte, más duro—. Anda, puedo sentir lo mucho que te gusta eso, ¿eh? —y otro, sonoro, asegurándose de dejar su mano marcada—. Te encanta que te marque —la cogió del brazo y la atrajo hacia él, mordiendo su cuello con los colmillos, sintiendo el orgasmo de la chica atraparlo entre sus piernas. La potencia de sus sacudidas y la repentina humedad lo llevaron al mismo camino rápidamente, derramándose sin vergüenza dentro de ella, con una fuerza que jamás había sentido._

_._

Cuando Bakugo abrió los ojos, sólo pudo pensar con decepción cómo lavar de manera discreta sus sábanas y su pijama sin que nadie se diera cuenta que había tenido uno de los sueños húmedos más intensos de los últimos años.

.

.

.

Uraraka estaba ansiosa. Ya era viernes y, aunque lo intentaba negar para sí misma, los ojos rubíes del delivery de la pizza habían estado más en su cabeza que la salida con Izuku. No podía dejar de repetir en su cabeza la sugerencia de que ella, _ella_, estuviese en el menú. ¿Había sido una burla? ¿Había flirteado con ella? Se decantaba por la primera, por lo que había visto del rubio tenía todo menos modales. Pero de todas maneras, una parte de sí misma se permitía considerar, de manera imposible, la segunda. El estoicismo al hablar, la seguridad con la que se había burlado de ella le confundía. Sonreía como quien coqueteaba, pero las palabras que salían de su boca eran algo completamente distinto a lo que indicaba su mirada. Más aún si lo contrastaba con la noche de la pizza, algunos días atrás, que aun intentaba olvidar. Era estúpido que siquiera lo pensara dos veces, más solo habiéndolo visto tres veces por alguna retorcida casualidad de la vida, pero aún así, tenía sus ojos rojos marcados en el fondo de su cerebro, negándose a abandonarla o dejarla vivir en paz.

[**16:10 Deku:** Te estoy esperando junto a las rejas para cuando salgas! PD: ¿Me podrías prestar el libro de texto de japonés?]

Guardó los libros que había usado en el último periodo, salvo el que Izuku le había pedido le prestara, y su neurona pensante que le restaba se volvió a conectar con la idea de Izuku después de clases. No tendría tiempo de cambiarse, así que, solo por querer cambiar algún detalle de sí misma, se dejó puesto un broche de pelo rosa a un costado de la cabeza, que en realidad no cambiaba en nada su peinado, pero le daba algo de color a su apariencia cansada de después de clases.

Caminó por los pasillos estóica, juntando valor para no acobardarse cuando viera a su amigo y ex novio y no derretirse en su lugar, como llevaba pasando los últimos años. Caminando con la vista fija en sus zapatos, tratando de lidiar de alguna manera con su ansiedad, no vio el hombro uniformado que la chocó de imprevisto, botando el texto de japonés y logrando que ella perdiera el equilibrio. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando el impacto, que nunca llegó, sus dos muñecas fuertemente atrapadas en unas manos anchas y ásperas, evitando su caída.

— Alguien está en otro planeta parece —Uraraka alzó la vista de las manos, a la corbata mal abrochada, el botón superior desabotonado, mostrando unas clavículas bronceadas, y el rostro que estaba convenciéndose mentalmente no debiese estar en su cabeza. Los ojos rubí la escrutaron con indiferencia, mientras la chica recuperaba el balance y recogía su libro, que ahora tenía dos hojitas dobladas, la castaña sintió el aire apretándose contra su pecho.

— ¿Yo estoy en otro planeta? ¡Me doblaste el libro por no ver donde caminas! ¡Y casi me botas, eh! —el repentino alza de voz, con un tono más chillón del que le había escuchado hasta ahora, desconcertó al rubio por un segundo, escuchando como un eco al fondo de su mente, arañando sensualmente un "Katsuki", entre jadeos, entre sudor, entre piel y fluidos.

Desvió la mirada rápidamente. Uraraka alzó el rostro en su lugar, orgullosa de haberlo dejado sin palabras, pero sorprendida a la vez de haber hablado tan fuerte, algo sensible por el cuidado que le daba a sus pertenencias.

Sin mediar mayor palabra, asustada de perder su pequeña victoria, se llevó el libro apretado contra el pecho, intentando no ruborizarse sólo por existir, y antes de dar la vuelta al pasillo, dejando al rubio detrás, podría jurar haber escuchado, casi inaudible un "el rosado te sienta".

Para cuando encontró el cabello verde oscuro, casi negro junto a la reja, hizo acopio de todas sus fuerza para olvidarse del susurró de Bakugo contra su oído, y concentrar los nervios que debiese estar sintiendo en ese momento con el chico.

El rubio se quedó mirando hacia donde la chica había desaparecido, mezclando imágenes de su silueta de espaldas bajo el uniforme y la chaqueta holgada que usaba, con la chica traviesa que saltaba sobre sí envuelta en sudor en su sueño matutino. La curiosidad lo devoraba un poquito. ¿Sería igual a como la imagino? ¿Diría su nombre igual bajo dichas circunstancias? ¿Sabría montarlo así?

Se lamió el labio inferior ante sus propias preguntas, pero sin dedicarles demasiado espacio en su día, siguió su camino hacia los dormitorios, tratando de dejar de lado la imagen de la chica desnuda sobre él jadeando a más no poder. Para la tarde supo que no tendría éxito en sacarla de su mente.

.

.

.

[**17:22 – Minacchi:** ¡Fiesta en la noche! ¿Te apuntas? ¡Pasamos por ti a las 19! xx]

Uraraka vio con discreción su celular mientras el chat grupal de sus amigas de la escuela reventaba en mensajes de todas en paralelo. La chica no se dio el tiempo de leerlos y guardó su celular cuando vio la silueta de Deku acercándose con dos helados en cono, la castaña lo esperaba en una banca en un parque cercano a su departamento.

— Tú favorito —indicó el chico peliverde mientras se sentaba a su lado, entregándole un cono con helado mixto entre vainilla y chocolate, Uraraka sonrió silenciosa ante la mención.

— Gracias —un murmullo silencioso emergió de sus labios.

Por un momento se quedaron en silencio. Uraraka no estaba segura si el corazón le latía de los nervios, de la costumbre, o de la ansiedad ante el silencio. Se concentró en su helado, sintiendo la mirada de su acompañante posada encima. ¿Por qué había querido verla hoy? Habia mencionado algo de hablar, ¿no? Había tratado de no dedicarle demasiado pensamiento durante el día, pero ahora no podía evitar su curiosidad.

Sus ojos chocolate se desviaron un segundo para mirar los verdes de su _amigo_, sorprendida por la intensa mirada que este le daba de vuelta, dio un pequeño saltito en su lugar, rubor adornando sus mejillas, Izuku se encontraba mucho más cerca de ella de lo que había contemplado.

— Uraraka.

Voz seca, algo raposa, la chica sintió que tal vez el corazón se le iba a salir, volteó la vista nuevamente hacia el chico, su rostro a centímetros del propio.

¿Eh?

Su pulgar se deslizó por la parte inferior a su labio, petrificada en su lugar, sintiendo el corazón latiendo en los oídos.

— Tenías manchado ahí.

_Ah._

Claro.

— Uhm, gracias —de golpe, su corazón se calmó, y las cosas cayeron más en su lugar. Fue tonto, pensó por un segundo que haría algo más, que tomaría alguna iniciativa distinta, pero a fin de cuentas, era Izuku, el que la dejó hace año y medio, el que pensaba que tal vez aún no esperaba suficiente, el que creía que no se podía hacer el tiempo para verla más allá de una amiga, y el que aun así miraba sus labios en vez de sus ojos de vez en vez.

A fin de cuentas, era Deku. El mismo Deku del que llevaba tres años enamorada.

Enamorada de alguien que no se atrevía a más que mirar sus labios.

Sin quererlo, un suspiro se escapó de su cuerpo, pasando inadvertido por el chico. Habían días donde Uraraka sentía que se le escapaban trocitos de amor en suspiros.

— ¿Supiste lo de la fiesta en la noche? —Deku asintió—. ¿Irás?

— No tengo tiempo para eso Och- Uraraka, lo sabes —una sonrisa sutil, casi como una disculpa, y Ochako lo sabía, que no tenía tiempo, y que aunque lo tuviera, probablemente lo usaría en algo más.

Una hora después, cada uno se separó en direcciones distintas a sus casas.

Deku no la fue a dejar a su departamento, y Uraraka tampoco lo esperaba.

Cuando llegó a su puerta se dio cuenta que tampoco le había dicho aquello de lo que quería hablarle.

Suspiró una vez más.

.

.

.

El ruido azotaba las paredes con fuerza, y el rubio pensó en lo mucho que le disgustaba existir siquiera cerca de una fiesta y en por qué siquiera se le había ocurrido aparecer. Mientras intentaba no pensar en los fluidos poco definidos que habían en algunas partes del suelo miró a su pelirrojo amigo tratando de vencer un reto entre un mar de gente, quien lograba tomarse tres botellas de vaya-a-saber-que-liquido sin desmayarse, se ganaba una cuarta, hasta ahora las posibilidades estaban a su favor.

La fiesta era en la casa de algún humano que Bakugo no conocía, pero como de costumbre, Kirishima y su don para las relaciones personales lo llevaba a conocer a cada ser humano que hubiese cruzado su escuela y por consiguiente, a arrastrar a Katsuki cada viernes (o si tenía suerte, viernes por medio), entre coerciones del pelirrojo y amenazas de su madre (_¡Anda sale! ¡No haces falta acá! ¡Vive tu juventud!_ Y otras).

De todas maneras, cada ciertos viernes Bakugo avistaba alguna chica entre el público que le devolvía la mirada tímida, y él sabía que era noche de caza, que probablemente no volvería a su casa por ese día y acabaría en algún departamento nunca antes visto, sabanas desconocidas, o en el peor de los casos, un baño podría bastar. Su vida llevaba así un tiempo, no recordaba la mayoría de los nombres, no tenía por qué, nadie guardaba el número de nadie ni tenía que preocuparse de algún almuerzo a la mañana siguiente, simple sexo, no era bueno con las relaciones, ni que lo hubiese intentado realmente, pero no estaba en su mente, tenía otras metas, otras cosas en las que invertir su tiempo y suficientes candidatas para pasar el rato, nunca había sido un problema real.

Se levantó para ir a rellenar su vaso a la cocina, dándole un último vistazo a Kirishima que orgullosamente se terminaba la tercera botella y alzaba los brazos en victoria, estirando las manos en busca de su premio.

En uno de los mesones de la cocina se encontraban apiladas miles de cervezas, agarró dos (a sabiendas de que solo en el camino de vuelta al sillón se acabaría una) y las destapó contra la mesa ignorando el destapador a un costado del resto de las cervezas, se dio la vuelta despreocupado dispuesto a volver a su lugar en uno de los sillones disponibles en el living, a un costado de donde la gente bailaba. En la esquina de la puerta se detuvo de golpe cuando avistó el ingreso de una cabellera castaña, casi impactándola, cuidando que las cervezas no le cayeran encima, posó la mano libre sobre su hombro derecho, la chica alzando bruscamente la vista de celular, en el que estaba hipnotizada.

— ¿Eh?

Gigantes perlas castañas mirándolo hipnotizada.

_Katsuki_.

Resonó en lo hondo de su cabeza la voz chillona de la chica, una media sonrisa se escapó de entre sus labios. Uraraka pensó para sus adentros como parecía un zorro ahí sonriendo, haciéndola sentir como un conejo frente a los focos de un auto, paralizada por la luz repentina. Atrapada en los rubíes rojos que la miraban 16 centímetros más arriba que ella, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse por el rubor que comenzaba a extenderse sobre su rostro.

— ¿Qué traes en la cara? —la sonrisa zorruna mutó a una de burla, y Uraraka quiso que se la tragara la tierra.

— ¿Cómo? —casi atónita alzó una ceja. ¿Cómo que qué traía? ¡Si hasta se había arreglado del coraje que había sentido tras ningún resultado en su tarde con Izuku!

— Pareces un payaso.

La mandíbula de la castaña se desplomó en sorpresa e indignación, subiéndole el rubor a las mejillas ante los crueles comentarios del chico, ¿por qué no se la tragaba la tierra? De todas maneras, alzó la vista envalentonada, ya con un poco de alcohol circulando por su cuerpo podía seguir una fantasmal valentía subiendo por su espalda.

— ¿Y a ti qué? —bajó la mano del rubio de su hombro, donde se había quedado reposando, quemando el espacio donde había tocado, la mano tostada del chico, mucho más grande que la suya, cayó al costado de su cuerpo. El rubio alzó una ceja ante el repentino rechazo al tacto de la chica—. Puedes seguir caminando si no quieres verme la cara, eh.

— ¿Quién querría-? —antes de continuar, Bakugo se calló, empinándose la botella de cerveza al seco, dando vuelta de golpe de vuelta hacia la mesa de cervezas, sacando otra más y destapandola—. Anda con cuidado, cara de angel.

Y sin decir más, cruzó la puerta y desapareció entre la multitud.

Por un instante, Uraraka se quedó de piedra ahí en el dintel de la puerta, analizando la situación, sintiendo aún el ardor sobre su hombro donde la mano del chico había estado, hasta que procesó el último nickname que había llamado a la castaña. _Cara de ángel_. El rubor ascendió violentamente sobre su rostro, llegando hasta sus orejas, se mordió el labio de improvisto y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, sintiendo el corazón latiendo con violencia contra su pecho, retumbando en sus oídos.

— ¿E-eh? —fue casi un susurro entre sus labios, entre el ruido estridente de la música y los tumbos que daba su corazón, era como estar sorda, mientras la confusión y la vergüenza la dominaba por un segundo.

— ¿Ochako? —la suave voz de su mejor amiga se abrió paso entre el caos y logró que alzara la vista del suelo bajo sus pies, donde antes había estado la cálida mano del rubio, se posó delicados los dedos de Tsuyu, fríos en comparación, Uraraka la miró de vuelta rogando que el rubor ya no fuera visible, la delgada chica sonrió de medio lado, pero no mencionó nada—. ¿Vamos?

La castaña asintió y siguió a la chica por la misma puerta donde previamente había salido el rubio, de la mano de Tsuyu para no perderse la una a la otra entre la multitud. Al otro lado de la gente bailando se encontraba su grupo de amigas, Mina Ashido bailaba al son de la canción que resonaba de fondo, ojos cerrados disfrutando el ritmo contra Momo y Jirou, aunque ninguna de las dos últimas estaban bailando reían ante la actitud de su rosada amiga, la piel teñida de rosado gracias al sudor de bailar y su cabello, teñido y mantenido hace años destacaba en un rosa chicle entremedio de la multitud, Uraraka sonrió ante la ligereza con la que bailaba, la felicidad que irradiaba, confiada como ella sola, a diferencia de ella misma, que con mucha suerte y presión había juntado el coraje para presentarse a la fiesta, a sabiendas de que estaría rodeada de sus amigas en todo momento y que no tendría que hablar con nadie, aún así sentía un nudo apretado en el estómago, la ansiedad de su encuentro con el chico rubio y la decepción de su junta con Deku causando estragos dentro suyo.

— ¡Kiri! —Mina alzó la voz entre medio del ruido, captando la atención no solo del susodicho, pero de una gran cantidad de muchachos dentro de la fiesta, que voltearon a mirar al grupo de chicas. Kirishima se abrió paso entre la gente para estrechar a la chica entre sus brazos, ambos visiblemente ebrios, el muchacho levantó a la pelirosada del suelo y ambos reventaron en risas. Entre medio e la masa, por donde se había abierto paso Kirishima, Uraraka vio con la cerveza en la mano al chico rubio, sentado en un sillón al otro extremo de la habitación, mirando a ningún punto en la pieza, dando sorbos de vez en vez. ¿Qué estaría mirando? Se preguntó la chica, pero cuando el rubio cambió el foco de su mirada hacia Uraraka, se precipitó a enfocarse en otra cosa, girándose hacia Tsuyu. ¿La habría visto mirándolo? Los nervios le recorrieron el estómago, la chica se mordió el labio ansiosa, sintiendo la fuerte mirada del chico en su espalda, aguantó la respiración intentando ignorarla.

— Ochako —Tsuyu la miró con sus grandes ojos oscuros, sacándola de su tren de pensamiento, desenfocándola de los ojos rojos que resonaban en lo hondo de su mente— Iré por más, ¿ya? —hizo una seña hacia su vaso, dando a entender que iría por más alcohol— ¿Quieres que te traiga?

La castaña asintió con una sonrisa, para ver como su mejor amiga se hacía paso entre la multitud, la siguió con la mirada hasta que no la vio más, con lo pequeña y delgada que era perderla era cosa dejar de prestar atención por un segundo.

Ahora sola, evitar la mirada penetrante que todavía se enfocaba en ella era aún más difícil, sacó su celular del bolsillo de su bolso y se dedicó a perderse en cualquier cosa que apareciera en su pantalla. Algunas publicaciones de Instagram, unas fotos de Mina maquillada para la fiesta, algunas sugerencias en Facebook, y memes en ambas plataformas. No había mucho que ver pero la chica se negaba a desplazar la vista de la pantalla brillante.

[**22:12 – Deku:** Ten una buena noche, eh :) Lo pasé bien hoy]

Uraraka se mordió el labio frustrada. ¿Por qué insistía e insistía en ser así con ella si jamás iba a dar a algo más? Sintió el corazón doler, pero retuvo el impulso de llorar antes de que fuese tarde. Su mirada se perdió entre el corazón al final del mensaje y la carita sonriente. Era tan frustrante. Cada vez que la chica creía que él al fin estaría listo, no lo estaba. Y cada vez que ella intentaba dar ese paso por él, pese a todo lo cortés que pudiese ser, no dudaba en rechazarla. "Lo siento Och- Uraraka, sabes que me gustas así per-".

— ¿Qué tal guapa? —había estado tan absorta en todo que no se había percatado del chico que se había puesto frente a ella, atrapando a la chica contra la pared, apoyando un brazo al costado de su rostro. Uraraka miró el pánico al costado, buscando a sus amigas, sin encontrar rastro de ellas. ¿Pero como? Hace dos segundos estaban ahí. Y con la persona, quien sea que fuese, frente suyo, le tapaba la visión al resto de la habitación, no pudiendo buscar a sus amigas entre la masa. Sintió el miedo apretarle el estómago, repentinamente sobria—. Te hace falta un poco de compañía, ¿no?

Uraraka no lograba hablar, no lograba mediar palabra, pedirle que se retirara, que la estaba incomodando, se había quedado petrificada en su lugar, apretándose contra la pared tratando de hacer más espacio entre el chico y ella, que se doblaba sobre su pequeña figura dejando poca distancia que los separara, el aliento a alcohol golpeándole la cara, junto a un aroma propio poco agradable, que la hacía sentir incluso más incómoda.

— Y-yo no...

— ¿Mmm? No te escucho, preciosa —se inclinó aún más sobre ella, entrometiendose completamente en su espacio personal, su nariz casi rozaba la de la chica, su vista saltando entre el rostro petrificado de Uraraka y los labios rosados, entre abiertos. Se relamió los propios. Uraraka sintió como se le cerraba el estómago, teniendo repentinas náuseas.

— Ey —una voz se alzó entre el terror de Uraraka, mientras una mano tomaba por el hombro al chico, alejándolo a la fuerza de la castaña—. Déjala en paz, claramente no quiere nada contigo.

Ante la nueva distancia con el joven desconocido, Uraraka se permitió respirar, al desviar la mirada pudo reconocer el tono tostado de la mano en el hombro del hombre, el tono de voz conocido también. _El chico de la pizza_. pensó para sí, dándole un rostro a la mano cayosa que detenía al ebrio de acercarse más a ella.

— ¡Métete en tus asuntos! —con fuerza empujó la mano del rubio, intentado deshacerse de su agarre, en respuesta Bakugo lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa, sonriendo con sorna.

— ¿Mis asuntos? ¿Acaso ella es asunto tuyo? —lo empujó, logrando que el chico trastabillara unos centímetros para atrás—. Eh, cara redonda —sus intensos ojos rojos se dirigieron hacia la castaña, todavía incómoda en su lugar que saltó ante el nuevo apodo, esta vez un poco indignada—. Nos vamos.

Bakugo no se volteó a ver que lo siguiera, avanzó por entre la multitud abriendo paso con Uraraka siguiéndolo de cerca, mirando hacia atrás de vez en vez asustada de que el muchacho fuese a seguirlos, o fuese a pelear con el rubio, cosas bastante usuales en fiestas así. Terminaron en la habitación principal, donde la gente no estaba bailando pero coqueteando derechamente, algunos se besaban, se tocaban sin vergüenza de la audiencia que los pudiese ver, o se susurraban al oído sin noción del resto del mundo, confiado de que todos estuviesen demasiado ebrios para juzgarlos. El rubio se sentó en un sillón desocupado, dirigiéndole la mirada a la castaña indescifrable a la castaña. Uraraka no supo si quería que se fuese o que se sentase con él. Ante la duda, se quedó ahí parada con la mirada baja. La música no sonaba tan fuerte en esta habitación así que Uraraka no tuvo la necesidad de alzar la voz.

— G-gracias por eso —entre el ruido que alcanzaba a haber, su voz fue como un susurro que se fue apagando en la habitación. Bakugo le dedicó una mirada pero no dijo nada. Desvió la vista hacia otro lado y de vuelta a los grandes ojos cafés de la chica.

— ¿Te vas a quedar mirando ahí o qué? —el chico se apretó contra el brazo del sillón, buscando hacerle espacio en el sillón, dando a entender que podía sentarse con él. Uraraka, un poco conflictuada se sentó sintiendo la incomodidad crecer en su estómago.

Hasta ahora todos los encuentros con el rubio habían sido bastante extraños. Parecía detestarla (como aparentemente, a cualquier otro ser humano también), o en el mejor de los casos serle muy molesta su presencia, siendo incluso rudo y maleducado al hablarle, sin embargo saltaba entre esas actitudes y algunos comentarios confusos con los que Uraraka no sabía cómo lidiar. ¿Cara de ángel? ¿No te veo en el menú? Incluso la noche de la pizza, había coqueteado abiertamente con ella, aunque hubiese estado ebria era capaz de verlo. Podía ser inocente, pero sabía tantear el ambiente cuando alguien le coqueteaba o le mostraba interés. Pese a esos comentarios, Bakugo se mantenía arisco, detestando su presencia, pero sacándola de apuros aun cuando con suerte se conocían, invitándola a sentarse, a acompañarlo.

[**22:28 – Tsuyucchan:** ¿Donde estas? ¿Estás bien? ¡Te he buscado por todos lados! Escríbeme en cuanto puedas, estoy preocupada.]

[**22:30 – Ochako:** Estoy bien, tuve un problema con un chico ebrio, pero el amigo de Kirishima me sacó de aprietos. Tranquila.]

[**22:30 – Tsuyucchan:** ¿/emoji de ojos que FF no permite/? vaya, parece estar justo cuando lo necesitas, eh?]

[**22:31 – Ochako: **Voy a ignorarte ahora, bah. No te tomes mi trago, voy en un rato]

La chica volvió a guardar su celular y escondió las manos entre medio de sus muslos sin saber qué más hacer con ellas. Haberse puesto falda había sido una mala idea para el frío que iba haciendo a medida que pasaba la noche. La mirada del rubio se desvió hacia sus muslos desnudos, cubiertos solo por unas medias de malla y la falda rosada que llevaba. El outfit había sido idea de Mina, al igual que el maquillaje, convencida de que atraer miradas haría que Ochako se olvidara, al menos momentáneamente de su ex, para sentirse un poquito más segura de sí misma. Sin embargo, a medida que los minutos pasaban, solo lograba sentirse más incómoda de lo que traía puesto y de la pintura en su rostro, y de lo ridícula que se sentía, lo ridícula que el rubio había destacado que se veía.

Si bien Bakugo no decía nada, no podía ignorar el calor que desprendía a su lado, despertando en ella una sensación casi familiar de querer enredarse en ese calor, sus muslos estaban pegados unos con otros, y rápidamente empezó a sentir el cuerpo arder entre la vergüenza y la conciencia de su tacto, las mejillas casi fluorescentes en rojo.

El rubio suspiró, y pasó, sin siquiera inmutarse ni dirigirle la mirada a la chica, el brazo por encima del sillón, sin tocarla a ella ni a sus hombros, más sin embargo ahí, como si la estuviera abrazando. Uraraka sintió con más apremio su calor.

— ¿Qué haces acá? —Uraraka no sabía cuánto habían pasado en silencio ni porque no se había parado a buscar a Tsuyu o sus otras amigas, pero la pregunta la pilló por sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo?

— Claramente esta clase de cosas no son para ti, así que, ¿Cómo llegaste acá? No se te dan las fiestas, no has bailado, solo has tomado lo que tus amigas te han traído —¿La había estado observando?—. Y no te supiste sacar a ese imbécil de encima, así que no estás acostumbrada a nada de esto.

— Umm —se detuvo un segundo, avergonzada de la razón que la tenía ahí. "Bueno Mina pensaba que me haría bien para sacarme a mi ex, del cual llevo tres años colgada, de la cabeza unas cuantas horas porque al parecer no quiere nada conmigo pero quiere todo"—. Mis amigas me pidieron venir.

Bakugo sonrió de lado, claramente no creyéndole.

— ¿De qué te tienes que olvidar?

Los nervios ascendieron nuevamente por su estómago hasta su garganta, sintiendo que se quedaba sin aire. Esa sonrisa zorruna de nuevo, una sonrisa segura de lo que hablaba, como si la conociera, se inclinó hacia ella como había hecho la primera vez, si bien no estaban tan cerca, porque Bakugo no iba a entrometerse en su metro cuadrado tras que otro idiota lo hiciera hace unos minutos, podía olerla a esa distancia, su perfume, su shampoo, casi sin que lo quisiera, las imágenes de su sueño se volvieron a colar en su cabeza, añadiendo elementos nuevos a su imaginación. El olor de sudor y sexo se mezclaban con su shampoo, con su perfume, con sus labios entreabiertos y sus mejillas ruborizadas.

— ¿C-como?

Bakugo retrocedió, volviendo a su lugar y retirando el brazo de atrás de ella. Uraraka se sorprendió a sí misma al sentirse decepcionada por la pérdida de calor.

— No creo que vengas por algo de una noche —ladeó la cabeza, estudiándola—, así que asumo que tus amigas te trajeron para que te olvidaras de algo.

Pese a que había retomado la distancia, se inclinó a susurrarle al oído.

— Existen más formas que el alcohol para olvidarte de alguien, eh —pese a que no lo miró, Uraraka pudo _escuchar_ su sonrisa contra su oído, sus muslos apretándose unos contra otros, sintiendo los nervios de su cercanía bullir en su estómago.

Hubo algo en ella que se sintió distinto. Algo en ella que decidió ignorar completamente a la parte en ella que se juzgaba cuando pensaba así en alguien que no fuese Izuku. Cuando miraba de una manera distinta a alguien que no fuese el chico de pelo verde. No sabía si era el alcohol que quedaba en su hígado, las palabras que de vez en vez Bakugo decía, el dolor que crecía día con día con Deku o que simplemente estaba cansada de esperar en la banca a que alguien la notara, pero cuando giró el rostro para mirarlo, quedando a una distancia precaria de su rostro, mezclando sus respiraciones, Uraraka se sintió más valiente que nunca.

— Muéstrame.

.

.

.

* * *

**/SCREAMS/**

No tengo terminado en totalidad el capítulo que sigue a este, así que obviamente **no subiré el tercero esta semana**, pero si mi pc me lo permite, estará por ahí por las **siguientes semanas** /heart/ no quiero subir un capítulo sin tener la **continuación** en proceso ;;;

Me molesta que me gusta escribir con modalidad de "chat" en medio pero FF destruye todos mis emojis y corazones :')

Si tienen un tiempito,** leer un review siempre** ayuda al alma~, gracias a los que se dan el tiempo **/muack/  
**

Aviso desde ya que el próximo capítulo tendrá interacción directa Kacchako** 10/10 quality make out session.**

**¿Review?**

**Blue—.**

_PD: FBTY VA BIEN! No desesperen t-t dentro de agosto sale del horno._


	4. Capítulo tres

**Hell-**o

Místicamente todavía soy capaz de traer** actualizaciones** medianamente decentes así que trataré de seguir así (?

Entre otras noticias, actualicé **Falling back to you**! Algunas personitas me habían pedido la continuación por estos **reviews** igual así que para que pasen a ver uwu y quienes no lo siguen, pues pasen a leer ese_** Kacchako**_ también (?

Este capítulo, como avisé en el anterior es más **subidito de tono**! Harto más en realidad (? con un poquito de 1-1 acción real entre nuestros bebes esta vez! así que espero que **lo disfruten**.

Sin distraerlos más, **continúen su lectura uwu~**

* * *

**The pizza boy**

_Capítulo tres_

.

.

.

Sus dedos se enredaron entre su cabello, tirándolo ligeramente, pero eso no detuvo sus labios de estrellarse contra los de la chica. Bailando suaves pero hambrientos contra el otro, saboreando su textura y dulzura.

Uraraka no tenía la cabeza en ningún lado. No estaba ahí en ese momento. Sólo podía concentrarse en la mano fuerte que la afirmaba de la cintura, la otra agarrando la parte de atrás de su cabeza, entre la puerta y ella, sus propias manos perdiéndose en las fibras rubias revueltas que tenía enfrente, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, en realidad temerosa de abrirlos mientras su boca recibía toda la atención necesitada durante el último tiempo, sintiendo el calor subir por su estómago para fundirse con el resto de su cuerpo.

Cuando Bakugo cerró la puerta de la habitación en la que se habían metido y la apoyó contra la madera, Uraraka supo que nunca se había sentido más emocionada, confundida y agitada, o al menos eso podía recordar entre medio de la poca consciencia temporal que tenía en ese momento. Nada existía. No había nada más que los labios, y las manos, y la lengua que viajaba traviesa presionando su labio inferior, pidiéndole acceso a su boca. La castaña cedía ante sus pequeños empujoncitos y el beso se profundizaba, sintiendo que el aire se le escapa con cada segundo.

Uraraka no quería pensar, no quería que Deku se metiera entremedio de sus pensamientos, que la culpa la llenara y que la noche acabara en ella llorando por cosas de las que ni siquiera estaba segura. No quería siquiera pensar que nunca había besado a nadie más, y que aquí estaba el rubio, apenas conocido, siendo su segundo beso en la vida, siendo la segunda persona que la toca de esta manera, destruyendo los rastros que quedaban de Izuku en su cuerpo, destruyendo sus labios, y sus besos y sus ojos verdes delineando su figura contra las sábanas de su cama.

Mucho más delicado de lo que Ochako se podría haber imaginado, el chico la movió de la puerta al sillón solitario que había en la pequeña pieza a la que había entrado, primero sentándola, sin romper el beso, para después recostarla ahí, acomodándose con la misma delicadeza sobre ella. Sus manos viajan de su cabello al costado de su rostro, recorriéndola con los dedos. La chica sentía electricidad con cada toque, el nudo en su estómago creciendo. Las manos del chico, con callos que sorprendentemente solo le hacen cosquillas, le recorrían el cuello, la garganta, deteniéndose en sus clavículas, Uraraka tenía la sensación de que no se atrevía a explorar más abajo de su ropa, acariciando los costados de su cuerpo por encima de la tela.

El cuerpo de la chica tembló ante el tacto desconocido, la falda a medio levantar por haberse recostado en el sillón, el rubio sonrió satisfecho ante las reacciones, para él visibles, en la chica. La vergüenza crecía en el estómago de la castaña, junto al rubor en sus mejillas, sin eso detenerla de responder cada uno de los besos del rubio, de pasar las manos por su cuello tostado, enredando los dedos en las hebras rubias de cabello, jalándolas un poquito cada vez que el chico le mordía el labio inferior.

Solo cuando sintió algo tibio y duro apretándose contra su muslo, es que reparó en lo húmeda que estaba entre sus piernas. En la tensión que sentía en el estómago, en la vergüenza que le recorría el cuerpo por estar así por una persona (y con una persona) que solo ha visto un par de veces.

La boca del chico se distrajo de sus labios hacia su cuello, besándolo con delicadeza, atrapándolo entre sus labios, la gentileza no le evitó a Ochako la sorpresa junto a la conmoción, los nervios ascendiendo desde su estómago, estancandose en su garganta, y Bakugo notó lo pesada que se pone su respiración cuando entraba en contacto con su piel.

_**BIP BIP.**_

Por un segundo lograron ignorarlo.

_**BIP BIP BIP.**_

Su celular brilló en el bolsillo de su falda. Y Bakugo se detuvo para mirar el celular y a ella de vuelta, la mirada saltó dos veces más entre uno y otro. Por un segundo nadie dijo nada, hasta que la puerta de la pieza suena con fuerza, la suave voz de su mejor amiga abriéndose paso entre el ambiente armado por besos, respiraciones pesadas y caricias.

—¿Ochako?

El rubio se incorporó rápidamente, parándose del sillón en un segundo, mientras la castaña aun intenta entender la situación aturdida.

—¿Estás ahí? ¿Estás bien?

Bakugo miró la chica en silencio, pero haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta, urgiéndola a contestar.

—Ummm, sí, estoy bien Tsuyu —no muy convincente, Uraraka no logró hablar con seguridad, mirando nuevamente al chico, esperando que supiese disolver la situación. El rubio se encogió de hombros y se comenzó a arreglar la ropa.

—¿Segura?

—Sí —al parecer, convenciendo a su mejor amiga, escucharon los pasos alejarse por el pasillo. El silencio volvió a reinar cuando ambos se miraron, cabello aún desarreglado, labios más hinchados, ojos oscurecidos, la vergüenza le subió por el cuerpo a Uraraka.

—Será mejor que me vaya —anunció finalmente el rubio, dirigiéndole una última mirada antes de tomar su chaqueta y salir por la misma puerta contra la que la había apoyado hace algunos minutos.

Uraraka se quedó de una pieza en su lugar, viendo como el rubio salía de la habitación sin siquiera dedicarle una última mirada de reojo. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando se sentó en el mismo sillón donde había estado acostada minutos atrás, incapaz de apartar la vista de la puerta abierta de par a par y la oscuridad de la habitación, porque ciertamente, no habían prendido las luces al entrar. Todo le parecía más lúgubre ahora, más sombrio, más solo.

Estaba dividida en partes iguales, por un lado deseando que su mejor amiga entrara por la puerta y la abrazara, y por otra quería quedarse sola, no darle explicaciones a nadie y poder procesar por su cuenta lo que recién había pasado.

Finalmente, nadie llegó, y la castaña se quedó ovillada en el sillón, las piernas fuertemente apretadas contra el pecho mientras se las abrazaba, intentando entender la sensación de culpa que sentía.

Cuando Uraraka salió de la habitación sintiéndose algo más decente y encontró a Tsuyu en el primer piso, se dio cuenta que no había rastro del rubio por ningún lado. Tsuyu, conociéndola como lo hacía, evitó preguntas por el resto de la noche, y cuando Uraraka decidió que era hora de irse, se fue con ella sin mediar palabras. Kirishima seguía en la fiesta, medio ebrio con Mina que no paraba de retar al resto de los asistentes a distintos y extraños retos que se le ocurrían, mientras más ebria; peores.

La castaña cerró la puerta de su departamento tras de sí, y soltó un suspiro agotado cuando al fin pudo cerrar los ojos sin pensar que vería una cabellera rubia a la vuelta del pasillo. Se sacó los zapatos y se puso su pijama con muy mala gana, para cuando cayó rendida en la cama, con suerte tenía conciencia de cómo había llegado a su casa.

Antes de que siquiera pudiese pensarlo, sus ojos se cerraron y se permitió fundirse entre la almohada y sus sueños.

.

.

.

—_Mmh… —en un principio, fue casi como un susurro. No reconoció del todo la voz hasta que todo empezó a ganar color. Sintió un cosquilleo en el pecho, la chica, confusa, abrió un ojo con curiosidad._

_En un principio, todo era tonos amarillos difusos, como cuando tratas de ver algo con los ojos muy entrecerrados, pero con el paso de los segundos todo empezó a tomar forma. Los cosquilleos contra su piel se hicieron más tangibles, y cuando pudo distinguir las hebras rubias de cabello rozando su piel y sus pechos, sintió que la cabeza le iba a explotar._

—_¿Ah? —pese a su confusión, esa duda había sonado más como un gemido que como una real pregunta._

_Alzó el rostro tostado hasta que sus ojos rojos se encontraron con el chocolate fundido de Uraraka, el rubor asaltó su rostro pero no fue capaz de decir nada. Los rubíes del muchacho se veían más oscuros, más enigmáticos de lo normal. Al bajar la vista, finalmente, la chica pudo notar que el rubio tenía uno de sus pezones en su boca, jugando con él, delineándolo con la lengua._

_Antes de que siquiera reaccionara, el rubio volvió a su trabajo, besando y lamiendo cuanta piel pudiese abarcar. La sensación intoxicante la envolvió, no sólo por la visión misma del chico, desnudo, piel contra piel besándola y lamiéndola, pero por el cosquilleo placentero que emitían sus pezones con cada atención._

—_Mmh… —el chico volvió a murmurar contra ella, la vibración de su voz ascendiendo por su cuerpo—. Deliciosa —se relamió los labios mientras la miraba, luego bajó la vista para poder prestarle atención al resto de su cuerpo. Uraraka estaba estática en su lugar, demasiado fundida en las sensaciones y en la incredulidad de la situación como para siquiera intentar luchar contra ello._

_Bakugo cambió de posición para bajar por su cuerpo, el duro miembro del chico rozando contra su pierna, sintió como la respiración se le cortaba cuando dirigió la vista a esa parte del cuerpo del chico, la punta húmeda, irguiéndose rígido, rojo y duro entre sus piernas. La castaña se sintió a unos pocos segundos de babear, cuando el rubio, con la misma sensualidad de antes, depositó un beso entre sus muslos, junto a una pequeña mordida, ocasionando en la muchacha un chillido que no pudo contener. Sintió la sonrisa burlona del rubio contra su piel._

—_Mm, ¿te gusta? —su tono de voz casi desinteresado, pero sus ojos hambrientos. Se dirigió hacia la otra cara interna de su muslo, mordiéndolo de la misma manera. Uraraka quiso cerrar las piernas en vergüenza, pero con ambas manos el rubio las mantuvo abiertas—. Alguien está animada, ¿hm? —metió la cara aún más entre sus piernas, respirando contra su centro. Uraraka sintió que el alma se le salía del cuerpo, aún más cuando sintió la lengua del chico contra sus labios._

—_¡Ah! —fue inevitable, y se tapó la boca un segundo antes, pero cuando el chico siguió lamiéndola sin piedad, taparse la boca no servía de nada—. ¡Ah, Bak-! —una de sus manos descendió a los cabellos rubios, enredando los dedos entre las hebras enredadas, tirándolas levemente. Sintió un gruñido grave contra su cuerpo, el chico respondiendo a sus tirones. Con más ahínco continuó atendiendo su cuerpo, introduciendo la lengua en ella, sin vergüenza y sin detenerse, la castaña sintió que el corazón se le salía._

_Antes de que pudiese volver en sí de las sensaciones, el rubio introdujo un dedo en ella, incómodo en un principio, no esperó a que se ajustase para empezar a moverlo. La castaña gimió con aún más fuerza, tirando el cabello con menos piedad mientras se mordía uno de sus propios dedos. La sensación era intoxicante, y sentía la cabeza ligera, en neblina, solo existía la sensación entre sus piernas, los dedos moviéndose ágilmente. No supo en qué segundo Bakugo cambió un dedo a dos, sólo supo que sus gemidos se volvieron pequeños gritos, que el chico la miraba entre sus piernas con los ojos rojos en un tono más vino que rojo, profundos en lujuria. _

_El chico la soltó y Uraraka lo miró confundida, sintiéndose vacía ante la falta del vaivén que la habían mantenido en el límite, ante la falta de su lengua traviesa y su mano fuerte afirmándole un muslo. La chica se enderezó para entender qué estaba ocurriendo, pero el chico solo se dedicaba a recorrer su longitud con la mano, masturbándose ante la imagen de la castaña._

—_Te vas a correr tan fuerte que no podrás decir otro nombre que el mío por el resto de tu vida —la sonrisa zorruna recorrió el cuerpo de la chica, pese a las circunstancias, Uraraka se sorprendió al retorcerse por dentro solo con su mueca._

—_¿E-eh?_

_Por un segundo, no lo sintió. No sintió nada pese a que vio al chico inclinarse contra ella, quedando encima, con sus piernas enroscadas contra su cadera, una mano tostada a un costado de su cuello, la otra afirmándola de la cintura. Para la segunda o tercera embestida, empezó a volver en sí. Y con la cuarta, oh, con la cuarta se volvió a perder en la mejor sensación que hubiese tenido en la vida._

—_Agh, mierda —lo escuchó susurrar, mientras se hundía con fuerza en ella, sus embestidas era feroces pero pausadas, entraba en ella con fuerza pero se daba el tiempo de salir lentamente, para volver a entrar con fuerza. Uraraka ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que la había penetrado hasta que el placer del vaivén la había golpeado. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba jadeando con cada embestida—. Estás apretada._

_Por un segundo, pensó que perdería la conciencia, Bakugo sin piedad entrando profundamente en ella, sin piedad arañando su cadera. Tomó su pierna y subió el tobillo contra su hombro, entrando, sorprendemente aún más profundo._

—_¡Ahh! —no pudo evitarlo, la sensación de estar llena de él era mucho más de lo que pudiese soportar, sintió como la presión se acumulaba en su vientre, amenazando con reventar. La curva que tomaba el miembro del rubio dentro de ella golpeaba perfecta, y repetida, el mismo punto suave dentro de ella, que la estaba volviendo loca—. Bakug- ahhh~._

—_Te gusta ahí, ¿eh? —sonrió con sorna, pese a que Uraraka podía notar el esfuerzo en sus palabras, en mantener la sonrisa, en no derramarse dentro de ella todavía, en aguantarse. Sus embestidas tomaban un tinte descontrolado. Suelto, como que perdiese ligeramente el control de lo que estaba haciendo. Pese a todo, su sonrisa, entre superior y traviesa se mantuvo mientras la castaña no podía mantener la vista en su lugar, ni las piernas en alto de no ser por la mano en su tobillo que la mantenía su pie fijo en el hombro del chico._

**BIP BIP BIP BIP**

_Estaba tan cerca, podía sentir la sensación en su vientre a punto de reventar. El rubio no se veía tanto mejor, embestidas que perdían el ritmo, jadeos que se escapaban entre sus labios, a ratos se mordía el labio conteniéndose y Uraraka podía jurar que jamás había visto a alguien más sexy que el rubio, empapado en sudor, sus ojos de rojo a vino centrados en ella, los labios rojos de morderlos, el pecho saltado por el esfuerzo de embestirla mientras la afirmaba en su lugar para que no se moviera con la fuerza con la que chocaba contra ella, el cabello alborotado ahora pegado a su frente, los brazos y el pecho marcados por la fuerza que estaba haciendo. La chica sintió que se moría ahí mismo, que su orgasmo se la llevaba._

—_Ochako —el alma vacía al escucharlo, su nombre pronunciado de esos labios enrojecidos le había robado el alma y se la había vuelto a poner en su lugar entre embestidas—. Voy a…_

**BIP BIP BIP BIP**

La niebla tomó peso sobre sus ojos, entre ella y el chico rubio, y el nudo de placer que había estado sintiendo en su vientre creciendo, comenzó a alejarse, su tan ansiado orgasmo alejándose, como el climax de él. De repente no había nada entre sus piernas, la ropa estaba en su lugar, y por sobre el resto, estaba sola en su cama.

Uraraka entreabrió los ojos confundida, medio desparramada en la cama, con una sábana envuelta en la pierna, el pijama desajustado, el cabello revuelto, y la -imposible de ignorar-, humedad entre sus piernas. Un segundo, dos segundos, tal vez tres le tomó volver en sí, adecuarse entre despertar y los recuerdos del agitado sueño que había tenido, los ojos rojos devorándola cuando cerraba los párpados. El rubor se le subió hasta las orejas mientras se sentaba del golpe, tapándose el rostro con una de las almohadas que estaba a un costado de ella, aguantó la respiración en su lugar intentando con todas sus fuerzas no gritar. El ruido estridente de la alarma, todavía sonando, la sacó de su ensoñación, apagándolo cuando ya se volvió demasiado molesto, incluso más que su vergüenza.

Pese a todo, Uraraka no estaba acostumbrada a tener sueños humedos, no tenía tanto material en su cabeza y usualmente nadie (ni sí misma) la tocaba, por lo que no habían demasiadas estimulaciones cerca y ciertamente, se distraía de cualquier pensamiento de ese tipo con rapidez, enfocándose en otras cosas. Había tenido sueños húmedos una que otra vez con Izuku, una que otra vez con rostros misteriosos a los que no les atribuía identidad, pero nunca algo demasiado frecuente, ni demasiado intenso, ni demasiado explícito. Sin embargo, se había despertado completamente sobresaltada por su sueño, por el detalle, por lo… real. Sintió sus piernas temblando ante la idea, ante su nombre susurrado por la voz profunda, ronca del chico, cosas que nunca se imaginó pensando.

Antes de sentirse aún más avergonzada (y culpable como cada vez), al punto de tener que esconderse bajo la cama, prendió el agua fría y le rogó a todos los dioses no ponerse en vergüenza en el trabajo, no encontrarse al rubio bajo ninguna circunstancia, y por lo que más quisiera no encontrarse a Izuku, porque sus labios ya no eran los últimos que había tocado.

.

.

.

El sábado fluyó lentamente, poca gente aparecía en el minimarket, había menos personal así que Uraraka no podía siquiera levantarse a dar una vuelta y estirar las piernas, estaba obligada a mantenerse frente a la caja sin dormirse en el intento. Cuando ya quedaba una hora para que su turno acabara, una parte de ella se sintió decepcionada de que el rubio no hubiese aparecido a comprar algo, como hace algunos días había hecho. Sabía donde trabajaba, ¿no? De todas maneras, su otra parte más cuerda y racional agradecía no verlo, ¿Si quiera sabía qué decirle? "Hola! gracias por los besos del otro día, pero al parecer a mi cuerpo le hace falta algo más, eh? ¿Te interesa repetir?" Se golpeó sutilmente contra la mesa de la caja, intentando silenciar sus pensamientos. ¿Repetirlo? ¡Ni siquiera sabía que la había llevado inicialmente a todo! Había una coquetería muy sutil entre ellos pero honestamente, no había tenido la cabeza bien puesta cuando había pasado. No podía ni siquiera pensarlo tranquilamente sin querer que se la tragara la tierra, porque había estado mal, ¿no? Uraraka no se suponía estuviese viendo a alguien más con esos ojos, ¿verdad?

Sintió el pecho estrujándose, la culpa comiéndola desde el estómago. ¿Cómo siquiera había podido? Tantos años profesándole amor a Izuku para que literal, en una semana de toparse repetidas veces con una persona, todo hubiese explotado. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podía siquiera ahora acercársele a Deku así? Se sentía sucia. Se sentía tonta. ¿Izuku la quería, verdad? ¿Entonces por qué ella...?

Sintió las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, y se mordió el labio intentando retener las ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué todo se sentía tan mal ahora? ¿Por qué todo el dolor volvía ahora? Una parte de ella gritaba que no era su culpa, hace año y medio que no estaba con Izuku, hace año y medio que venía intentándolo, encontrándose día con día con la misma respuesta. "Aún no", pero ella había decidido esperar, ¿no? Pero si era su decisión esperar, ¿bien podría dejar de hacerlo también? Sentía la cabeza pesada, como si estuviese llena de niebla. Le hizo una seña a su compañero de turno y se precipitó fuera del minimarket. No se detuvo siquiera a asegurarse que el chico la hubiese visto, pero no podía quedarse adentro un segundo más. No podía llorar ahí.

Se sentó en una banca a media cuadra de la entrada de su lugar de trabajo y apretó las manos contra los ojos, intentando frenar las intensas lágrimas que fluían como ríos bajo sus ojos, no podía parar, por más que lo intentara no podía parar de llorar. Sentía el corazón estrujado, y la mente confundida y los pulmones sin aire, todo daba vueltas y estaba a dos segundos de vomitar.

Un paquete de pañuelos se estrelló contra sus piernas y detuvo por un segundo, en medio de la sorpresa, su llanto.

Alzó la vista perpleja, pero la figura que caminaba frente a ella no le devolvió la mirada, con la capucha puesta la castaña no pudo descifrar de quién se trataba mientras la figura* continuaba su caminata hasta desaparecer en la esquina de la cuadra.

Se detuvo menos de lo que le hubiese gustado en la mística aparición del humano encapuchado y prosiguió a sonarse y limpiarse las lágrimas de la cara, buscando recuperar algo de su dignidad que se había quedado en el camino entre la tienda y la banca.

Después de quedarse mirando el suelo buscando respuestas a las miles de preguntas que le rondaban la mente, sintió el corazón un poco más ligero tras todas las lágrimas ya había derramado, un poco más capaz de sí misma ahora que el peso en su pecho había disminuido. Tal vez solo estaba sobrepensando mucho las cosas. Sabía que quería serle fiel a sus emociones a Deku, pero en realidad podría llegar a los sesenta así y algo en lo profundo de ella sabía que puede que para esa edad nada hubiese cambiado, y pese a lo mucho que la decepcionaba la idea, poco a poco había pasado a sentirse más en paz con el hecho de que tal vez nunca cambiara nada en su relación con Izuku, y a la larga, eso estaba bien. Puede que algo en ella nunca dejara de amarlo como el primer día, pero eso no significaba que el resto de su corazón no pudiese prendarse de alguien más, no pudiese sentir más cosas, era joven, era humana, estaba exigiéndole demasiado a un corazón que no era más que el de una persona normal.

Tras suspirar y golpearse las mejillas un par de veces, se levantó y volvió a su puesto de trabajo, afortunadamente no mucha gente había entrado y su compañero no estaba demasiado acomplejado con cubrir la caja.

[**19:28 – Tsuyucchan: **Y… ¿Vamos a hablar de lo que pasó?**]**

Uraraka miró la pantalla de su celular de camino a su departamento y se mordió el labio pensando en cómo podía siquiera saber todo lo que había pasado, cómo podía siquiera intuirlo, pero Tsuyu la había sorprendido veces anteriores sabiendo exactamente todo lo que le pasaba o sentía incluso antes que la propia castaña tuviera consciencia de ello, suspiró antes de desbloquear su celular y tapear en silencio la pantalla.

[**19:30 - Ochakocchan**: ¿De qué?]

[**19:31 - Tsuyucchan**: Lo creas o no, fue cosa de ver al amigo de Kirhisima bajar las escaleras para saber en qué pieza había estado]

_Mierda._

Uraraka se mordió el labio mientras buscaba las llaves para abrir el departamento, pensando en alguna respuesta decente que no fuese "ah si, me estaba revolcando con el rubio ese"

[**19:31 - Tsuyucchan**: Sabes que no voy a juzgar nada de lo que haya pasado, ¿verdad?]

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro mientras cruzaba la puerta, sentía el corazón calido de tener a Tsuyu como su mejor amiga.

[**19:32 - Ochakocchan**: ¿De alguna manera que no alcanzo a comprender terminamos besándonos? Y casi...]

[**19:32 - Tsuyucchan**: Ay dios, ¿Interrumpí tu primera vez?]

[**19:33 Tsuyucchan**: Ay, voy a tu casa, no soporto más la tensión de hablar por mensajes]

No pasada más de media hora Tsuyu se presentó con algunas bebidas y galletas al modesto departamento de la castaña, con la ansiedad y curiosidad y flor de piel por saber todos los detalles contables y no contables de la experiencia de su mejor amiga.

* * *

**c h a n**

No fue un capítulo tan largo como la última actualización pero en realidad es como que no se dio (?

Recuerden si tienen un** tiempito dejar un review** siempre ayuda a la inspiración~ (de hecho los reviews de Kurousagii y Beyond an epic night de verdad me dieron el push que necesitaba para terminar el capítulo! Gracias chicos por sus lindos comentarios)

El próximo no viene tan intenso con los sueños y todo pero habrán algunos acuerdos a los que lleguen estos chiquillos jiji

Recuerden** pasarse por mi perfil** si quieren más Kacchako~!

**Blue—.**


	5. Capítulo cuatro

**Hell**-o~

Lo siento, lo siento, ya empecé con mis **demoras abismales en actualizarrrrr**

Se me fueron muchos meses entre muchas cosas que pasaron en mi vida (además que mi país lleva meses con protestas sociales fuertísimas), así que derrepente entre el caos, que mi computador se eche a perder y romper mi movil, **se me pasaron como cinco meses** :(

Traje un capítulo más larguito sí, no como el segundo, pero de extensión decente. Este capítulo era necesario de transición para empezar** full con el romance y el +18 (?**

También subí un OS cortito por navidad **Kacchako**, por si quieren pasar a darle amor~

No los distraigo más eh, **continúen su lectura uwu.**

.

* * *

**The pizza boy**

_Capítulo cuatro_

.

.

.

Habían pasado cinco días.

Bakugo no quería mantener la cuenta, pero aún así de alguna manera iba marcando los días en su mente.

Era miércoles en su clase de la tarde, no podía evitar divagar aunque quisiese mantener la atención centrada en el pizarrón. Estaba atorado, su mente viajando entre los labios hinchados de la castañada, sus ojos oscurecidos y el urgente bulto en su pantalón que había ido y venido desde el viernes pasado, y se negaba a atenderlo. Lo había intentado, pero sus pensamientos saltaban hacia la chica castaña aunque no lo quisiera, y ciertamente quería dejar el pequeño episodio de lado, no quería pensar en ella. Ya era suficiente con haber tenido uno que otro sueño húmedo y haber tenido la urgencia de besarla cuando lo hizo. Era ridículo, y día tras días Bakugo se sentía más y más molesto.

Es por eso que las pocas veces que se había encontrado con la chica en los pasillos no había hecho más que ignorarla. Pasando de ella, dejándola con la boca medio abierta y las palabras atoradas en la garganta.

Las veces que el tonto de Kirishima había decidido ir a hablar con el grupo de la chica, Bakugo se había limitado a botar los restos de su almuerzo y retirarse de la cafetería indignado.

Había comenzado a notar la confusión en el rostro de ella cada vez que sentía sus ojos sobre él, pero la había ignorado con facilidad, tan molesto con el universo, sí mismo y la chica que ni siquiera era difícil no mirarla.

Odiaba saber que, contrario a lo que había pensado en un principio, la encontraba atractiva. Lo suficiente como para soñar con ella de manera recurrente. Lo suficiente como para que los ojos se le fueran cuando la veía pasar. Sabía lo que había tras esa ropa holgada y lo estaba enloqueciendo lentamente. Recordaba en la punta de sus dedos como se había sentido su piel sobre la ropa que llevaba, y se maldecía una y otra vez por no haber ido más allá, por no haberle rasgado la falda y las bragas y haberse hundido en ella como llevaba deseando desde hace casi una semana desde ese dia.

Odiaba, más que cualquier cosa que sabía que no podía. No porque no pudiese crear la situación de nuevo, pero porque había notado en ese pequeño intercambio que habían tenido que la chica probablemente seguía siendo virgen, a diferencia que él. Y no sólo no podría embestirla hasta la perdición si ese era el caso, pero no podía esperar tener sexo sin ataduras con una chica que seguía siendo virgen. Era ridículo. No existía. Lo había intentado anteriormente y siempre terminaban confundiendo todo con los sentimientos y las cursilerías que a Bakugo le daban náuseas. Así que Uraraka quedaba permanentemente tachada de su lista de posibilidades, aunque la soñara de noche. Así que la única manera simple de acabar este pequeño capricho que se había metido dentro de él era ignorarla hasta que se olvidara que existía o que sabía cómo sabían sus labios.

Kirishima había notado progresivamente su molestia, notándolo más gruñón que el común de los días, preguntándole un par de veces como quien no quería la cosa qué era lo tenía de este especial humor, pero Bakugo se negaba con todas sus fuerzas a hablar. Nada lo haría admitir en voz alta lo frustrado que estaba. Ni aunque se le fuese la vida admitiría lo deseoso que estaba de saltar sobre la inocente chica y hacerla suya hasta el cansancio.

Y así dos días más pasaron, volviendo al famoso y condenado viernes, en lo que los ojos rojos del rubio se abrieron en la mañana, pudo saber lo mucho que le ardía la sangre, una semana llevaba con las pelotas azules, una semana llevaba negándose a tocar su propia erección porque no acabaría viendo los ojos cafés en lo profundo de su mente. No lo haría. No.

Así que cuando salió de su casa, demasiado enojado para pensar correctamente, a comprar algo al minimarket que estaba cerca, quiso morir cuando sus ojos se encontraron una vez más en la caja de pago. Los labios rojizos entreabiertos en sorpresa, el rubor cuidadosamente en sus mejillas, los ojos brillantes y ansiosos, Bakugo quiso devorarla, pero eso sólo hizo que se sintiera incluso más enojado que antes.

—¿V-va a llevar algo más?

El pensamiento se arrastró perezoso y lujurioso por su interior, una media sonrisa apareció en sus labios, Uraraka dio un respingo nerviosa en su lugar.

_Tu virginidad, ¿tal vez?_

—Nada más que pueda comprar al menos —no podía evitar el coqueto sutil, veía lo mucho que la chica se complicaba en su lugar, como se acentuaba su rubor, como la respiración le pesaba de los nervios, era imposible no querer molestarla.

Uraraka terminó de pasar los productos que sí llevaba (una bebida energética, unos chocolates y unas papas fritas), con las manos temblorosas, le entregó el cambio sin alzar la vista y sin tocar directamente sus manos, y esperó en silencio a que el chico se retirara de la fila con sus compras, se quedó unos segundos extra ahí, mirando entre risas la actitud nerviosa de la chica, se relamió los labios ansioso y emprendió camino de vuelta a su hogar.

Ochako sintió las piernas temblar pese a que estaba sentado en el banco que dejaban para las cajas, y sólo cuando el chico salió del minimarket se dio cuenta de que había aguantado la respiración desde que lo vio entrar.

Sin embargo, Uraraka sabía que no podía dejar ir esta oportunidad en que el chico le había intercambiado mucho más que una mirada molesta como el resto de los días.

.

.

.

La verdad es que Uraraka llevaba una semana completa, en absoluta culpa sin parar de pensar en el rubio. Sin parar de pensar en sus besos, en la manera en que le hacía temblar las piernas, en sus firmes manos agarrándole la cintura, en la manera en que sus dedos danzaron sobre su piel, en la forma en que su erección se había apretado contra ella, haciéndola sentir deseada de maneras que hasta ahora desconocía.

Es por eso que cuando le pidió a su compañero de tienda que cubriera su lugar en lo que ella volvía, y salió detrás del rubio que hace nada había salido del minimarket con sus compras, sabía que la culpa no era tan fuerte como el recuerdo del rubio sobre ella.

Bakugo se volteó al escuchar los pasos fuertes detrás suyo y la respiración acelerada, con una ceja en alto y una sonrisa a medio dibujar en el rostro observó a la chica que estaba inclinada frente suyo recuperando el aire, las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas mientras respiraba con rapidez, su camisa medio abierta le permitía ver el inicio de su escote, pero el resto quedaba a su imaginación.

—¿Hm?

—Me… —hizo una pausa mientras respiraba—. Me has estado ignorando —se enderezó, y pese a la vergüenza que sentía que la carcomía por dentro, miró al chico a los ojos, sintiendo el alma desafiante ondear en su pecho.

—¿Lo he estado haciendo?

—Sí, y me miras como que quisieras matarme a mí o a quien sea.

Bakugo rodó los ojos en blanco.

—Eso es pan de cada día, no lo tomes tan personal.

Un segundo de silencio, y Bakugo pudo notar como la chica aguantaba la respiración.

—No sé si sea sólo yo pero… —botó el aire que tenía dentro, y lo volvió a aguantar, armándose de valor—. ¿Soy la única que tiene ganas de más desde la semana pasada?

No pudo contener la sonrisa que se le cruzó en el rostro, no porque estuviera feliz, pero porque no esperaba una osadía tan grande de parte de la chica virgen. ¿Así tal cual se había lanzado al dulce?

Lo que Katsuki no sabía es que, posterior a que Tsuyu hubiese ido al departamento de la castaña, una vez que pudieron conversar todo lo que había ocurrido, obviamente con lujo de detalle, el consejo que su mejor amiga le pudo dar fue exactamente ese. ¿Para qué tantas culpas con un chico que hasta ahora no te ha dado la hora en año y medio? Tsuyu entendía el miedo que tenía la chica de perder toda la espera que le había dedicado a Deku, pero, ¿Cuando era ya suficiente? Eventualmente el primer año se volverían dos, después tres, eventualmente Uraraka saldría de la secundaria, ¿Y entonces qué? Habría perdido años esperando a alguien que no le había dedicado ni la mitad del tiempo. Y no quería desmerecer los sentimientos que Deku pudiese tener por ella, pero la realidad era que no eran suficientemente fuertes como para cambiar la actitud del chico. Entonces, ¿valía la pena sentir la culpa?

En realidad, la culpa no la dejaba de sentir, pero no iba a dejar ir más oportunidades en su vida para mínimo sentirse físicamente completa sólo por la idea de un quizás.

—No se puede.

El alma se le cayó a los pies, el aire que había contenido ya no existía. Honestamente, se había sentido lo suficientemente en confianza como para lanzarse así tal cual, sin vergüenza. Sin embargo había tenido demasiado miedo para considerar que el chico no se sintiera tan atraído como ella a él. ¿Había sido por el alcohol nada más? Se sintió repentinamente pequeña, apenada, emocionalmente frágil. Las lágrimas se le agolparon bajo los ojos e hizo su mayor esfuerzo en contenerlas, sin mirar a los ojos al chico, que la observaba silencioso.

—Claro.

Silencio, y más silencio. Uraraka quería correr de vuelta al minimarket, esconderse bajo la caja y llorar hasta quedarse deshidratada.

—Mira, no te lo tomes a mal —sus palabras se escuchaban lejanas, como si tuvieran eco o estuviesen bajo el mar, le costaba prestar atención a las palabras que salían de la boca del rubio—. Pero sea lo que sea que piensas que podría pasar, no puede ser. No me comprometo en relaciones, ni siquiera pasajeras, sería sólo sexo y no pareces la clase de chica que quisiera un follamigo —Uraraka alzó la vista, algo más calmada tras su aclaración, no estaba buscando una relación, eso lo tenía claro—. Si llegas a pensar que puedes mantener la línea entre enamorarte de alguien y sólo tener sexo, entonces claro que podemos repetirnos el plato —se relamió los labios, escaneando la figura de la castaña de abajo hacia arriba, pese a su desánimo, Uraraka sintió los nervios agolparse en su estómago al ser mirada con deseo por el rubio.

—No quiero una relación contigo, Bakugo. Apenas te conozco —se rió tratando de no parecer nerviosa, aunque lo estaba—. Sólo que… pensé en todo lo que pasó en la fiesta durante la semana y-

Estaba tan concentrada en no decir ninguna estupidez, que cuando el chico se inclinó a besarla no supo responder, hasta que sintió su lengua explorando libremente su boca mientras la agarraba por la parte de atrás del cuello.

Cuando le correspondió en la fracción de segundos que duró el beso, Bakugo la besó con más intensidad, haciendo que los nervios que la castaña sentía en el estómago se acumularan como un nudo en su vientre, el calor subiendo a su rostro.

El rubio se separó limpiándose el resto de saliva que había quedado en la comisura del labio, Uraraka observó atentamente cómo su lengua se paseaba por su colmillo derecho, hipnotizada.

—No te voy a forzar a tener una relación sin compromisos, pero es lo único que puedo ofrecer —se inclinó hacia ella, a la altura de su oído, susurrando—. Y puedo hacer muchas más maravillas que las que hice en la fiesta.

Antes de que la castaña pudiese comprender completamente que había pasado, el chico ya había dado media vuelta, con su bolsa de compras sobre el hombro, y había seguido en la dirección en la que inicialmente se había ido.

Uraraka volvió a el minimarket con las mejillas encendidas en rojo, sin siquiera darse cuenta de los ojos verdes que la observaban a la distancia.

.

.

.

—¿Sin compromiso?

—¡Shhh!

Tsuyu alzó la voz ante la sorpresa, Uraraka se sobresaltó en su lugar, con miedo a que las escucharan.

Ya era miércoles, le había sido imposible evitar que el rubio saltase en sus pensamientos constantemente, al igual que el beso que le había dado. Tenía la cabeza hecha un revoltijo, pero una parte de ella sentía la emoción revoloteando en su estómago. No estaba segura que estaba pasando honestamente, pero una parte de ella se sentía atractiva, segura, poderosa. No sabía que era, pero le gustaba.

—¿Entonces, qué harás? —esta vez en voz baja, Tsuyu se giró en su dirección, dándole la espalda al resto del comedor, tratando de ser discreta—. ¿Vas a perderla con él?

La idea le producía una mezcla impresionante de ansiedad y nervios.

Era un poco tonto, pero hasta hace pocos días, Uraraka tenía la idea de que probablemente perdería su virginidad con Izuku, "en algún momento", así que en cierto sentido se estaba reservando para él, pero después de la sesión de besos con Bakugo, no estaba segura de nada. Su corazón dudaba, por esta idea que siempre había tenido de que tenía que ser un "recuerdo especial", algo "único", entre otras cosas. Sin embargo, ¿Y si no lo era? Desde que Bakugo había fijado sus ojos sobre ella y la electricidad había comenzado a fluir entre ambos que la idea cada vez le parecía menos necesaria. Quería aprender, quería vivir algunas cosas antes de egresar, quería disfrutar y conocer su cuerpo a través de otros ojos, y bien que en unas cuantas semanas Katsuki había movido cosas en ella que poco menos creía muertas.

¿Era tan malo lanzarse con temas así? ¿De verdad tenía que ser una situación especial? ¿No definía ella lo que era especial?

—Mira bebé, mientras sea algo en lo que estés de acuerdo, y en lo que no te vayas a arrepentir, no veo por qué no. Pero eres sensible, tienes que ser sincera contigo misma con lo que quieres y puedes hacer. ¿Cómo te sientes sobre Deku?

Uraraka suspiró, viendo venir una pregunta así.

—No sé, Tsuyu. Ya sabes todo el tiempo que llevo aquí, y nada. Nadie me había tocado así en un año y medio, y qué decir de esa manera, porque Izuku jamás me tocó así. Jamás como que… me deseara. Y en un principio pensé que lo hacía desde el amor que pensé que había, pero y si… ¿Sólo no? Y si en verdad no lo sentía, no me deseaba, qué se yo —pensar en la posibilidad le dolía, porque sus años y meses invertidos se reducían a cero. ¿Y si en realidad nunca hubo posibilidad de volver a estar juntos? ¿Y si Midoriya había terminado la relación realmente por eso?—. Estas semanas he sentido que los meses me pesan más que nunca. Cada vez que salimos me doy más cuenta que… no pasa nada. Que literal si es que algo está pasando entre nosotros, Izuku jamás se atreverá a dar un paso. Y yo no puedo subir toda la escalera por él. ¡Dios! He esperado cada condenado día por él. Y no es que me moleste hacerlo, podría hacerlo la vida, pero que pare de jugar conmigo como si algún día realmente me fuese a pedir salir como novios de nuevo. Cada día que pasa siento que es menos posible, y… —se sentía avergonzada y apenada de admitirlo, pero no podía callarlo más—, y cada día me duele menos, ¿sabes?

Tsuyu asintió en silencio, apretándole la pierna a su amiga con la mano, tratando de acoger su sentir.

—Sí entiendo, cielo —Uraraka bajó la cabeza, sintiendo las emociones arremolinándose en el pecho, le daba demasiada tristeza admitir en voz alta que cada día se desapegaba un poquito del chico de cabellos verdes. Tsuyu le pasó el cabello por detrás de la oreja, queriendo ver su rostro mientras le hablaba—. Pero sabes que eso no está mal, ¿cierto? Nadie pretende que esperes para siempre. No deberías. Tus días, tus horas, tus sueños. Nada de eso debería tener la poquita importancia que le das con respecto a Deku… Vales más que días vacíos bebé, ¿sabías?

Las lágrimas cayeron silenciosas por sus mejillas, de alguna manera, eso era lo que tanto necesitaba escuchar. Su mejor amiga las limpió delicadamente con el dorso de su mano.

—Nunca te voy a juzgar si decides intentar algo con este chico. Jamás te juzgaría por decidir que hacer con tu vida, Ochako. Eres libre de vivir tu vida, de experimentar, de vivir. No puedes ser un perrito que dejaron amarrado a una banca —Uraraka asintió, intentando contener el resto de las lágrimas—. Aparte, ¡chica! Estas soltera, aunque esperes a Izuku… Estás soltera pues, esto no tiene porqué intervenir en como estan tu sentimientos por quien sea. Solo estas viviendo tu vida, bebu.

Uraraka se abalanzó sobre su mejor amiga y la abrazó, escondiendo el rostro entre su cabello verde oscuro.

—Gracias Tsu. No sabes cuanto necesitaba escuchar eso —le estampó un besito en la mejilla, que la chica recibió gustosa—. Eres la mejor.

—Sí que soy.

La campana para volver a clases resonó en todo el edificio, rompiendo su abrazo.

—Anda, vamos a dejar las bandejas antes de llegar tarde a clases.

.

.

.

Aún les quedaban unas pocas horas de clases antes de que acabara el día, y pese a que no lograba concentrarse en lo que fuese que estaba saliendo de la boca del profesor, lograba de todas maneras anotar lo que iba pillando que quedaba escrito en la pizarra. Era mejor que escribir nada, suponía.

Desde el otro lado del salón la mirada profunda de Izuku no se le apartaba de encima pese a que para ella pasaba inadvertida, desde que la había visto en ciertas situaciones con un rubio no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Pensaba en ella de manera habitual, pero no como un pensamiento obsesivo que no pudiese dejar ir, que era lo que lo había perseguido estos días. Pensaba en ella como un mantra, pensaba en ella con cosas que le quería compartir, pensaba en ella cuando tenía ganas de contarle algo, pensaba en ella cuando sus miradas se cruzaban en clase, o cuando la veía en el comedor con sus amigas. Pensaba en ella si veía los dulces que sabía que le gustaban, o su sabor de helado favorito, o cuando pasaba cerca del minimarket donde sabía que trabajaba, pero donde nunca entraba porque, ¿Qué le iba a decir?

Sin embargo, algo que desconocía había ascendido por él al momento en que los vio juntos afuera del minimarket, sobretodo cuando el chico se inclinó sobre ella, y aunque el ángulo no le había permitido verlo completamente, por el rostro crispado y sonrojado de la castaña, sabía que se habían besado.

Era el rostro que la chica había puesto la primera vez que ellos se besaron.

Nunca había sido posesivo con la castaña, porque de algún modo pensaba que en realidad siempre estuvieron destinados para ser, que era cosa del tiempo o del destino pero que eventualmente todo caería en su lugar, sintiéndose perfecto como debiese ser. Honestamente, jamás, pensó que tal vez Uraraka se cansaría de esperar, jamás pensó que podría fijar sus ojos en alguien más y sentía la sangre hervir desde que la idea se metió en su cabeza.

Sentí rabia, posesividad, culpa y una sensación de pérdida que hacía que sintiera como si hubiese tragado piedras, pesándole en lo hondo del estómago. Quería vomitar cada vez que la imagen le volvía a la cabeza. La mano del chico agarrándola por la parte posterior del cuello, de la misma manera en que él lo hacía, pero con mucha más dominancia, mucho más deseo. Tenía asco. Si la hubiese tomado ahí mismo en la calle, Izuku no se habría sorprendido. Pero en el fondo, sentía envidia. El jamás había pasado del todo esa línea con la chica, si en los meses que estuvieron juntos como pareja los besos subieron de tono de vez en vez, pero Deku siempre recuperaba la compostura antes de que algo realmente pasara. Ahora, con el juicio nublado en ira no podía recordar porqué nunca había tomado esa primera vez que Uraraka le había repetido tantas veces tenía reservada para él.

Apoyó las manos en la mesa dispuesto a irse al baño de las náuseas y las vueltas que le daba la cabeza con el enojo, pero la castaña de la cual no había despegado la vista fue más rápida, levantándose con una mano en alto mientras pedía permiso para ir al baño, el cual fue concedido. Izuku la observó cruzar rápidamente el salón de clases, saliendo por la única puerta aún sin advertir la mirada verde que la seguía.

Uraraka salió con el corazón en la garganta, las manos temblando y el corazón sonando con fuerza en sus oídos. No podía seguir en el salón, tenía que decirle lo que pensaba, que aceptaba esta relación sin compromiso, o lo que fuera, sentía que iba a reventar si esperaba más, una mezcla de intensa vergüenza con emoción la recorría de pies a cabeza.

Dio vueltas por el pasillo donde tantas veces se lo había encontrado intentando pensar en las palabras adecuadas, planteando miles de escenarios distintos, palabras, frases, intentando todo en su mente para sentirse menos ansiosa, pero era imposible.

—¿Y tú, cara redonda? —su voz profunda con un tono de burla le hizo dar un saltito de la sorpresa, sus pasos acercándose de sus espaldas.

—¿Ahm?

—¿Qué haces por acá? —los pasos finalmente llegaron a su altura, Uraraka sentía el calor del chico cerca de su espalda, se giró con la vista clavada en sus zapatos.

—Yo… me salí de clases un rato.

—¿No te aguantabas las ganas de verme? —Uraraka tenía claro que se estaba burlando de ella. Tenía esa sonrisa malvada dibujada en todo el rostro, pero aún así algo dentro de ella gritaba "sí" con todas sus fuerzas. Se las aguantó.

—¿Y tú no tenías nada mejor que hacer?

—¿Que irme de clases de las que ya sé su contenido? Claro está que no —se inclinó sobre la castaña, pese a que no se estaban mirando directamente— Escuché como murmurabas mi nombre mientras caminaba hacia acá, ¿sabías? Pero puedo hacer mucho más que hacerte murmurarlo...

Se hizo un silencio, la castaña aún sin alzar el rostro, sonrojada hasta los orejas pensando en porqué no la podía tragar la tierra ahí y ahora, sin embargo sabía que ese era el momento.

—Acepto.

—¿Eh? —la media sonrisa en confusión se dibujó por la comisura del labio del rubio, sin estar completamente seguro de a qué se refería la chica.

—Acepto lo que hablamos el otro día. Ser tu follaamiga o qué se yo.

Por primera vez, Uraraka vio un rostro de genuina sorpresa en el chico.

—¿De verdad?

Asintió en silencio, sus ojos haciendo contacto por primera vez.

—Pero con una condición.

—Tenía que ser —rodó los ojos en blanco, bufando por lo bajo ya que no le gustaba le pusieran condiciones.

—Soy… —tuvo una pausa, agarrando aire y valor—. Soy virgen —Bakugo ahogó una pequeña risa, ya estaba más que claro que lo era—. No me interesa que mi primera vez sea algo especial ni nada, si aceptas ir enseñándome progresivamente de sexo y todo alrededor de eso, no tengo problemas con tus condiciones y reglas.

—¿A qué te refieres con enseñarte?

El rubor de la chica se acentuó incluso más, si es que era posible.

—Quiero aprender de todo, con suerte sé besar bien —a medida que lo admitía, fue bajando el tono de su voz, avergonzada—. No sé dar sexo oral, jamás lo he recibido, no sé tocar a alguien, c-calentar a alguien —por mucho que lo intentó, no titubear fue imposible—. Quiero que me enseñes todo, y que me enseñes de sexo en su momento también.

Bakugo ladeó la cabeza, como considerando las posibilidades. No iba a negarlo, a medida que la chica le iba numerando cosas se las iba imaginando con ella. ¿Cómo se sentiría estar en su boca? ¿Acabar ahí? Contra su voluntad, su cuerpo hizo lo que quiso y su imaginación se echó a volar.

—Vale —pese a los un y mil escenarios mentales que Katsuki estaba repasando, su respuesta fue seca en contraste a los nervios que la chica derrochaba—. Pero vamos a establecer reglas aquí y ahora. 1. Nada de bobadas como enamorarse ni tener gestos románticos con el otro, ¿ya? Es sólo sexo, y… derivados considerando tu requerimiento. 2. Nada de mandarnos mensajes ni hablarnos fuera de la intención que tiene esta relación, anda —le extendió su teléfono—, anótate por cualquier cosa. 3. Nada de regalos, ni citas, ni charlas sobre emociones, ni que me cuentes tu día, no sé, esas estupideces que hacen las parejas de repente. 4. Nada de cosas públicas, no te tomaré la mano en público, no te besaré, probablemente ni te hable en público. ¿Va?

Uraraka asintió en silencio, si bien era muy afectuosa, considerando la relación y lo poco que se conocían, sentía que no sería un impedimento. ¿Por qué querrías abrazar y besar en público a alguien que con suerte conoces?

—¿El viernes que haces?

La pregunta honestamente, la pilló desprevenida. Pensaba que tal vez con su número en su teléfono la textearía después o algo, en vez de directamente preguntarle ahora.

—Mmm, nada de momento.

—Entonces el viernes después de clase. ¿Donde vives? Hay que fijar un lugar, yo lastimosamente aún vivo con mis padres así que no es una gran opción.

—Yo vivo sola.

Bakugo se lamió los labios ante las posibilidades. No pasó desapercibido el gesto para la castaña, tembló internamente.

—En tu casa entonces será.

Antes de que se fuera, Bakugo miró en ambos extremos del pasillo, al no ver nada se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de la castaña.

—Un adelanto sólo por hoy —unió sus bocas para la sorpresa de Ochako, pero cada vez le tomaba menos tiempo poder corresponder sus besos. Las manos grandes del rubio la agarraron por la cintura, bajando ligeramente hasta el inicio de su trasero. Sintió el estómago revuelto ante la sensación, mientras el chico se pegaba más contra ella. La lengua del rubio no desperdició tiempo en explorar la boca de la chica, chocando torpemente con la de ella, que intentaba seguir el ritmo. Bakugo alternaba entre besarla en profundidad y morder su labio inferior, apretó ligeramente su trasero antes de separarse unos segundos después, orgulloso de la expresión que tenía la castaña en el rostro. Labios separados, respiración agitada, pupilas dilatadas. Era una obra de arte, y un poco de su saliva en la comisura de sus labios rojizos—. Nos vemos luego.

Sin más, dando media vuelta se retiró por el mismo camino por el que había llegado.

Uraraka se quedó en el mismo lugar, intentando recuperar la respiración y la cordura, el corazón latiendo desbocado en su pecho, las piernas débiles y temblorosas.

Su cuerpo confundido en el mar de sensaciones que la había tragado de un segundo a otro.

Completamente ajena al peliverde que la observaba desde donde había caminado en un principio, la dirección de su salón de clases, los nudillos blancos de lo mucho que apretaba los puños, los ojos rojos inyectados en ira. Había escuchado todo. Cada maldita palabra. Había visto las manos del rubio tomarla como que fuese nada. Como que no fuese suya.

Así sin más, Bakugo ya había roto una regla.

* * *

**h e yyy**

Bueno desde ya les aviso que _as a plot device_, Deku** va a estar medio chapado en esta historia**. Algo obsesionado con nuestra castañita (pese a que yo amo mucho el personaje ;;; era lo más acorde al desarrollo de la historia que quiero dar).

¿Qué tal les pareció el capítulo? Nada más empiezan y ya va Bakugo** besándola en público eh**, no puede ni tener las manos quietas.

**¿Qué sesión se dará en el otro? ¿Qué creen que Bakugo le enseñará?**

Recuerden que hay más historias en mi perfil~

**Blue—.**


	6. Capítulo cinco

**Hel**l-o~

Uffff, la verdad no habia actualizado por aquí porque **en realidad no tengo mucha interacción ni leidos por esta plataforma,** así que me habia volcado más en wattpad porque por alguna razon explotó alla ¿? pero este capítulo está de mayo :( solo que se me fue hasta el infinito actualizar por aquí porque no tengo mucha interacción con nadie t.t

Bueno, como todos saben, hay una **pandemia** en el mundo ¿? terminar tu carrera online es como para morir :( por eso entre febrero y mayo recién salió este capítulo porque, bueno, tener tiempo libre es un privilegio cuando estas egresando ya. Espero que todos esten cuidandose y manteniendose guardaditos en sus casas, usando mascarillas si salen, cuidando su salud uwu

Iwal este es un capítulo de largo decente, y **se vienen hartas cochinás al próximo siquesi**

Sin más, **continúen con su lectura~**

* * *

**The pizza boy**

_Capítulo cinco_

.

.

.

**_BRRRRR._**

Nuevamente, ahí está la vibración desesperada en su bolsillo, la joven de cabello verde lo notó esta vez al estar más cerca de su amiga.

**_BRRRRR._**

Aish, ahora no paraba de vibrar.

**_BRRRRRR._**

—¿Y eso?

**_BRRRRR._**

—Creo que es Deku… lleva un rato mandando mensajes.

Tsuyu alzó la ceja a modo de pregunta.

—¿Y no los has visto?

Negó levemente con la cabeza

—Anda vamos a ver

Tsuyu tomó el teléfono de sus bolsillo y lo desbloqueó sin consultar, Uraraka sentía el estómago revuelto.

—Hmmm… Si, ya.

—¿Qué?

—Quiere que salgan.

—Umm

—Así como, que salgan mañana… A la hora en que te vas a juntar con Bakugo.

**_BRRRR._**

_Ay no._

—Ah, y pregunta si se pueden ver en tu casa.

—¿Qué?

—Así como, ahora.

.

.

.

Su celular vibró una vez más y miró nerviosa la pantalla de manera disimulada. Era el tercer mensaje que Midoriya en lo que había vuelto a su departamento de ver a Tsuyu, como si… ¿Supiera de alguna manera? _Nah. _Deshechó la idea rápidamente y trató de concentrarse en la pantalla frente suyo. Tenía que estudiar hoy en vista de que… bueno, de que mañana estaría… _difícil._

**_BRRRRR._**

Su celular vibró una vez más, esta vez constante, y Uraraka sintió un nudo en la garganta al darse cuenta que ahora la estaba llamando… sin razón aparente.

Bloqueó la pantalla e hizo de cuenta que nadie la estaba llamando.

Pese a todo el pensamiento que le había dado a la situación, tanto antes como después de haber aceptado la propuesta de Bakugo, no podía de ninguna forma evitar sentirse culpable.

¿Y ahora más encima rechazar una salida con Deku? ¿No la hacía eso peor persona?

Sentía sus tripas retorciéndose en culpa, no quería comer y con suerte podía enfocarse en estudiar.

**_BRRRR._**

Agh, tenía que eventualmente decirle que no podía, o que lo dejarán para otro día. ¿Por qué justo ahora quería salir? Nunca era insistente con sus salidas, mucho menos les fijaba día y hora, siempre era Uraraka la que tenía que seguirlo por varios días para definir algo. ¿Qué cosa extraña estaba pasando?

Sacó su celular intentando armarse de valor, el nombre de "Izuku" ahora brillando intensamente con un "15" rojo encima. Al parecer Deku no había perdido el tiempo en _spammearle_ el teléfono a mensajes.

Pero su atención saltó, casi de manera indudable al número desconocido con un "1" encima.

_¿Eh?_

Presa de la curiosidad, desplegó el mensaje del número desconocido antes de enfrentar los quince mensajes de su ex novio.

Su celular saltó de sus manos a una esquina del living en menos de medio segundo, su rostro quemaba de lo rojo que se había puesto y sentía su corazón en todos lados.

[22:25 -** 9XXXXXXX**: Hey. ¿A qué hora en tu casa mañana? Te dejo un adelanto **imagen adjunta**]

Apretó las piernas con fuerza y sintió como la presión se le subía, con la foto quedaba claro de quién era pese a que no incluía su rostro. Se podía ver únicamente su torso y parte de su boca, ya que se estaba afirmando el top en la boca, con una sonrisa socarrona a la que Uraraka sólo quería lanzarse. Tenía unos shorts a medio caerse también, permitiéndole ver la parte baja de su abdomen. Sintió que babeaba. ¿Cómo podía sentirse así por una simple foto? Bueno, no era algo que estuviese acostumbrada a recibir, ni siquiera que hubiese recibido con anterioridad, pero quería pegar la cara a ese abdomen y recorrer más allá donde la ropa le tapaba.

Se acostó en el suelo mirando el techo, con las piernas juntas y apretadas sintiendo como el calor le recorría el cuerpo sin su permiso.

Bueno, claramente no iba a poder estudiar.

¿Debería tal vez mandar una foto de vuelta? ¿Era eso lo que se hacía? Bueno, tenía que contestar el tema de la hora. ¿Tal vez verse a las 7? ¿Y así tenía tiempo de llegar a la casa, asearse y esperarlo? ¿Pero cómo se contestaba un mensaje así?

"Bueno veámonos a las 7, lindos abs"

¿¡!?

CLARAMENTE NO.

Uraraka rodó por el suelo, entre los nervios y la calentura que le había llegado al cuerpo. Las palabras de Tsuyu resonaron en su cabeza "Tal vez no quieran detenerse", y sintió la ansiedad carcomerla. ¿Sería bueno eso? ¿O peor? ¿Se aburriría de ella? ¿O podría volverse algo recurrente? ¿Se sentiría bien? ¿O dolería mucho?

Entre medio del torbellino mental que se había formado en su cabeza, su teléfono siguió vibrando con insistencia, Deku seguía reventando sus mensajes aunque no los estuviera leyendo.

[22:32 – **Deku: **Lamento la hora y no esperar a que me contestaras pero ya estoy cerca]

Mientras hacía de cuenta que los ahora 18 mensajes de Izuku no existían, trató de posar con toda la vergüenza frente a su cámara. ¿Sin rostro? Supuso sería lo más fiable, no conocía del todo a Bakugo y pese a que había tenido el atrevimiento de mandarle una foto primero, eso no le aseguraba nada de lo que fuese a hacer con sus fotos. Nunca antes se había sacado una foto de este estilo, había querido _sextear_ o cosas similares con Midoriya pero nunca había estado dispuesto, o peor, interesado.

¿Se levantaba el top? ¿Se bajaba el escote para no tener que mostrar el estómago? ¿Sacaba la lengua? ¿Sonreía? ¿Qué hacía con su otra mano?

Miles de preguntas rondaban su mente completamente ajenas a lo que estaba por ocurrir en los próximos minutos.

Finalmente, pese a la vergüenza que le daba, la calentura por mandarle una foto de vuelta y recibir alguna especie de aprobación le ganó, le daba demasiada vergüenza mostrar el estómago por los complejos que había acumulado a través de los años, así que optó por acentuar su escote con una mano, bajándose sutilmente la blusa, mientras sacaba la foto con la otra (acentuar era poco, considerando el escote natural que ya se le formaba a la chica).

Como quién no quería la cosa, con la imagen adjunta iba el pequeño texto de "A la 7 te parece bien?". Lo envió y se negó a seguir mirando su teléfono de la eterna vergüenza que le producía.

Se quedó acostada sobre la alfombra de su living mirando el techo, muy avergonzada para mirar su celular pero demasiado tentada para realizar cualquier otra actividad. El cuerpo le hervía ante la idea de ver al rubio y no sabía qué hacer con todo lo que sentía.

Bakugo no le contestó el mensaje pero en realidad no le importaba, una parte de ella confiaba en que algo le hubiese causado la foto.

Se dedicó a guardar las cosas que había sacado para estudiar porque claramente no estaba siendo fructífero, el timbre de su departamento irrumpió entre sus sueños, suficientemente insistente como para molestarla por dentro. ¿Que no sabían que con tocarlo una vez bastaba?

Dejó sus cuadernos sobre la mesa y avanzó a paso lento pero decidido, con una mueca irritada en los labios, estaba tan enfocada en lo incómodo que era que alguien tocara a su puerta cuando había estado fantaseando con la foto de Bakugo nada más segundos atrás que ni siquiera se detuvo a mirar por el ojo del visor de la puerta, mucho menos se detuvo a reparar en la ropa que llevaba puesta, un top ligeramente escotado negro con unos shorts de buzo que solía usar cuando estaba en la casa, exponiendo la piel de sus piernas, que pese a que ella no lo notaba, se contorneaban de manera maravillosa al igual que sus caderas en dicha prenda.

Abrió la puerta de un jalón, más que un poco indignada con la situación, para instantaneamente arrepentirse, del otro lado de la oscura madera se encontraba a quien, en realidad, menos quería contestar en estos momentos: Izuku Midoriya.

Si mirada no se contuvo en ojearla de pies a cabeza.

—Ocha...ko.

Bastó con que abriera la boca para que supiera que traía más de un trago encima. El hedor a alcohol llegó desde su boca a ella, frunció la nariz con disgusto.

¿Pero por qué? Izuku no acostumbraba tomar, muchísimo menos hasta este punto. Muchísimo menos presentarse a su casa en este estado. Una parte de ella estaba realmente preocupada.

—¿Deku, estas bien? —alzó una mano para apoyarla en su hombro, pero el chico agilmente se la tomó en el aire, entrelazando los dedos.

—Ochakooo~, ¿puedo pasar? —dio un paso hacia adelante, empujándola dentro del departamento en el proceso. No estaba esperando respuesta.

—¿Eh? M-Midoriya, es tarde, deberías volver a tu casa. ¿O prefieres llamemos un taxi para que llegues bien?

—No quiero ir a casa —otro paso, sin soltar su mano, la mitad de su cuerpo ya estaba dentro del departamento. Algo en el fondo de su cabeza gritó en agonía—, quiero estar aquí.

_No lo dejes pasar._

_No en este estado._

_No lo hagas._

—Por favor llamemos a un taxi —pese al temor que empezaba a emerger en lo profundo de sí, trató de sonar firme, esperando poder hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Ochako —cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre, sentía que temblaba por las razones incorrectas. ¿No amaba antiguamente escuchar su nombre de esos labios? — ¿Es que no entiendes? Quiero quedarme aquí. ¿No quieres tenerme aquí?

—No, Izuku —de un tirón se zafó de su agarre—. Estas ebrio, no me siento cómoda con que estés así aquí.

—Mmm —terminó de entrar a la casa y cerró la puerta detrás de él. El pánico se asentó en su estómago. Como ya no la tenía de la mano y no podía moverla hacia atrás, sus cuerpos quedaron pegados a la mitad del pasillo, el cuerpo frío de Izuku por la temperatura de afuera contra el suyo—. ¿Tanto te molesta? —con una sonrisa claramente de un ebrio que no tenía idea certera de qué hacía, se deslizó la chaqueta por los hombros—. ¿Te molesta porque tienes menos ropa que yo? Podemos igualarlo.

¿QUÉ CLASE DE RIDÍCULA LÓGICA ERA ESA?

—Izuku, voy a llamar a tu mamá para que venga por tí, ¿vale? —se alejó rápidamente de él, tomando su celular de la mesa y buscando el nombre de Inko Midoriya en sus contactos, se quedó apoyada contra la mesa dándole la espalda al chico.

Sus brazos cruzaron por sus costados, dejándola entre la mesa y su cuerpo. Su respiración pesada contra su oído y parte de su cuello. Se le heló la sangre.

—¿Y si me quedo aquí por la noche? —su voz casi un susurro, su nariz enterrada en la parte posterior de su cabello. El cuerpo de la chica inmóvil con el tono de llamada andando mientras esperaba que Inko contestara—. Te he escrito y llamado y no me has contestado en horas. Quería hablar contigo.

Silencio y más silencio, Ochako se sentía como un antílope esperando el momento exacto en que su depredador pestañara para salir corriendo.

—He estado pensando mucho —el tono ebrio en su voz se iba disipando en los bajo qué estaba hablando—. ¿No crees que deberíamos intentarlo de nuevo?

_¿Qué-?_

—No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, siento que ya hemos perdido tanto tiempo…

_¿Ahora?_

_¿En serio?_

_¿De entre todos los días en el último año y medio?_

_¿Hoy?_

—Podríamos empezar recuperando el tiempo hoy…

Su cuerpo se pegó a su espalda y sintió una presión que no esperaba ni deseaba sentir en estos momentos.

No había puta manera.

Con un empujón bastante poco sutil golpeó el pecho del chico con su espalda, alejándolo de ella. El joven retrocedió confundido, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Aló, Inko? —Izuku pareció congelarse en su lugar ante la repentina mención de su madre—. Si, perdona que te moleste a esta hora… —avanzó hacia su pieza y cerró la puerta detrás, aprovechando que el chico había quedado inmutado en su lugar, junto a la mesa. Se aseguró de poner pestillo detrás.

Inko no le había contestado, el número había marcado el buzón de voz después de como 30 segundos de marcar, pero Deku no se había dado cuenta.

Se sentó al borde de su cama y levantó las piernas, llevándoselas al pecho. ¿Qué iba a hacer a estas horas? Eran pasado las once de la noche en día de semana. ¿Llamaba a la policía? Pero eso implicaba meter a Midoriya en problemas que pese a las circunstancias, no le deseaba ¿Intentaba contactar a algún vecino?

Se mordió el labio inquieta. No iba a salir de la pieza sin una solución en curso o al menos hasta mañana.

Sin darse cuenta una pequeña lagrimita se deslizó por su mejilla. Le lograba entender por qué le afectaba tanto lo que estaba pasando, pero se sentía sucia en cada rincón. ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto?

Trató de marcar nuevamente el número de teléfono de la mamá de Deku, sin exito. ¿Tal vez si le pedía ayuda a Tsuyu? Pero era muy tarde, probablemente no sería lo mejor, la despertaría y preocuparía sin razón.

¿Era realmente sin razón? Izuku estaba ebrio en su comedor, se había metido a su casa pese a su negativa reiterada, y se había negado a irse, además de los extraños acercamientos físicos que había tenido, algo que el Izuku en sus casillas jamás haría, con suerte la tocaba como novios. Era impensable, sentía que estaba hablando con otra persona.

Se quedó en su cama mientras los minutos pasaban, ya era cerca de la media noche, tenía miedo salir a ver como estaba todo afuera. ¿Si seguía despierto? Tal vez se había dormido por ahí. ¿Pero y si no? ¿Y si la estaba esperando afuera?

Su celular vibró en la oscuridad de su pieza, y saltó en su lugar ante el inesperado mensaje. El número desconocido brillaba en su pantalla.

[**00:02 - 9XXXXXXX**: ¿Soy el único que no puede dormir? Que injusto eh, Ochako.]

Pese a las circunstancias, una sonrisa traviesa no puedo no asomarse por su rostro.

Bueno, claramente no estaba durmiendo.

Su estómago se estrujó, ¿Y si...?

_No._

De ninguna manera lo involucraría o le pediría ayuda.

Pero al menos ya estaba despierto… y le había hablado primero…

Pero no tenían nada que ver, y su relación era puramente sexual, en el mejor de los casos.

¿Y si...?

Su cabeza era un lío. Quería, realmente quería pedirle ayuda. De alguna manera la sinceridad y honestidad con la que Bakugo la había tratado desde que se conocieron la hacía sentir segura. No tenía por qué esperar de más, era tan claro que su corazón no aleteaba más de lo necesario. Pero eso no implicaba poder pedirle ayuda, que se sintiera segura no implicaba que el consentía poder pedirle ayuda.

En algún punto del living una pared sonó, similar a un golpe o una caída. Saltó en su lugar.

[**00:10 - Ochakocchan**: No realmente. Hay un infiltrado en mi casa]

Bueno, si se interesaba, tal vez podría contarle…

No se demoró demasiado en contestar.

[**00:12 - 9XXXXXXX**: ¿Qué?]

[**00:13 - Ochakocchan**: Izuku apareció en mi casa ebrio. No se quiere ir.]

Bakugo apretó el celular más de lo que debía en la palma de su mano. ¿Cómo...?

En lo que esperaba la respuesta, la castaña se dedicó a guardar el contacto del chico en su teléfono.

[**00:14 - Bakugo Katsuki**: ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?]

[**00:15 - Ochakocchan**: ¿Cómo?]

[**00:15 - Bakugo Katsuki**: Mándame tu dirección, te ayudo a sacarlo.]

Ochako titubeó un segundo. Tuvo la imperativa necesidad de preguntarle si no había guardado su dirección de cuando trajo la pizza, pero no se sentía de humor. Tipeó la dirección sin dudarlo más, porque si lo pensaba un sólo segundo extra dejaría de contestarle y no le pediría ayuda.

[**00:16 - Bakugo Katsuki**: Llego en 15.]

Algo en su estómago se retorció, pese a todo.

No mentía cuando dijo que llegaba en quince minutos, su celular vibró a las 31 minutos pasada la media noche con el mensaje "estoy afuera", si salía rápido y silencioso de su habitación podría pasar desapercibida hasta la puerta.

Abrió su puerta en silencio y asomó la cabeza. Deku no estaba dormido pero estaba lo suficientemente ebrio para solo mirar por la ventana. Abrió la puerta esperando que no sonara, dio dos pasos afuera y sus cabellos verdes se giraron en su dirección. Se levantó rápidamente del sillón en su dirección.

Sin darle tiempo, avanzó a zancadas hacia la puerta, abriéndola de un tirón. Izuku venía detrás de ella. La luz de la calle y el pasillo entraron por la puerta, trazando la sombra del rubio sobre ella.

—¿Baku...go? —la suave voz de Izuku se fue endureciendo en lo que hablaba, a la vez que estiraba la espalda, parándose erguido a espaldas de la castaña—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Más bien, qué haces tú aquí —dio un paso dentro del departamento—. ¿No deberías estar yendo a tu casa, eh?

—Estoy aquí por O-Ochako, ¿Por qué no te vas? —el titubeo en su voz, algo de su sobriedad estaba volviendo a él.

—¿Yo? ¿Irme? ¿Sin antes llamar a la policia para que te echen? Ni muerto —otro paso, cada vez más amenazante. Deku no retrocedió—. Por que esta chica no te quiere aquí, si es que no te has dado cuenta. ¿Por qué no te vas y lo hacemos más fácil? Tienes claro que no tengo problemas en pelear aquí y ahora si es contigo.

Ochako no pudo evitar notar ese último comentario. ¿Si es que era con él? Entendía que trabajaban juntos, y estudiaban juntos pero, ¿había algo detrás de todo esto? ¿Había Bakugo venido en realidad porque sabía quién era Deku y era una oportunidad para pelear? No conocía lo suficiente al rubio como para descartar esta teoria.

Independiente de que Ochako estaba entre medio de ambos, Izuku alzó los brazos hasta el pecho, las manos empuñadas, dispuesto a ponerse a pelear con quien fuese, algo nuevamente por completo fuera del Izuku normal con el que había tratado por los últimos años. Katsuki la movió a un costado, su espalda pegándose con la pared, su cuerpo tembló ante la idea de que haber llamado al rubio hubiese sido un error.

Cuando Izuku lanzó el primer golpe, Ochako sintió su cuerpo tensarse de pies a cabeza, su respiración lenta en comparación a los latidos de su corazón. Bakugo se movía rápido para el ebrio Izuku, agarró su brazo mientras iba en camino a su rostro, y pese a que Izuku intentó golpearlo con el otro, solo consiguió pasar de largo a un costado del rostro del chico.

—Pese a lo mucho que me gustaría golpearte aquí y ahora, no tiene sentido con lo ebrio que estás —su mano libre pasó a tomar el cuello de su polerón, acercándolo amenazadoramente—. Ahora desaparece de aquí antes de que te lleven detenido.

Aún sosteniéndolo firmemente del cuello lo lanzó fuera de la puerta, al pasillo del edificio. Su espalda chocó contra la baranda y la parte posterior de su cuello, se enderezó en su lugar, afirmándose el cuello con la palma de la mano. Bakugo esperaba que el remezón lo hiciese entrar en razón. Para prevenir mayores escándalos, cerró la puerta detrás de él.

El departamento estaba oscuro con todas las luces apagadas, un poco de luz nocturna se filtraba por las cortinas, lo suficiente como para que supiera donde estaba Ochako y donde estaba él. Escuchó su respiración contenida en la oscuridad.

—Esperemos unos minutos a que se vaya y me devuelvo a mi casa.

—P-pero —sintió sus pulmones a punto de reventar, ¿Si quiera sabía que iba a decir?— Y si… ¿vuelve después de que te vayas?

Bakugo alzó una ceja en la oscuridad… ¿Le estaba sugiriendo que se quedara acaso?

—Tal vez sea más…. seguro… ¿Si te quedas hasta mañana?

Casi sin quererlo, el cuerpo del rubio comenzó a agarrar temperatura.

No la podía ver en la oscuridad, pero no había forma que la foto que le había mandado hubiese salido de su mente.

—¿Quieres adelantar tu sesión, eh?

En medio de la oscuridad, el rubor de la chica se extendió de sus mejillas a su rostro.

—Y-yo… um..

Dio un paso hacia ella, que aún tenía la espalda apoyada contra la pared a un costado de la puerta. A medida que avanzaba, se estrujó contra la pared, esperando que se la tragara la tierra. Un brazo se apoyó al costado de su cabeza, el cuerpo del chico apretándose contra el suyo, sus rostros inevitablemente cerca.

—Podríamos hacer una excepción.

Su boca acortó la distancia, besando con hambre a la castaña que sentía no tenía suficiente oxígeno en el cerebro para sobrevivir a esto de lo poco que había respirado en los último minutos. Su mano se enredó en la cintura de la chica, pegando sus torsos. Podía sentir la piel de ella hervir a través de la tela. Su lengua se introdujo traviesamente dentro de su boca y la castaña no pudo evitar ahogar un quejido contra sus labios. En medio del beso pudo sentir la presión de su pantalón apretándose contra su pierna.

Se separó de ella lentamente, con esa sonrisa socarrona que lo caracterizaba.

—Esta bien, me quedaré dada las circunstancias —se inclinó, sus labios peligrosamente cerca de su oído—. Pero no me hago responsable de lo que haga después de esa foto que me mandaste.

* * *

H**eyyy**

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, espero que esten igual de ansiosos que yo por el próximo cap jjjj y porque al fin pasen cositas entre ambos uwu

**¿Qué sesión irán a adelantar~?**

**Blue—.**


End file.
